The Curse of Love
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. Very Different Then your Avg. Newsie Fic!
1. Of Brutal Happenings and a Curse

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Brutal Happenings and a Curse**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: This is not a one-shot, just a story I cooked up and decided to write. You have to read this chapter. I didn't put the main thing it's about, you'll learn in the chapter! I hope you all really like! I know most of you are familiar with my rather odd stories! **

How do I tell you my story? Where can I possibly begin to describe the adventures I've been through, the years, the seconds? Should I begin when I fell in love, even though I was cursed? Or do I begin the moment the witch cast the spell?

Yes, I guess I'll begin there. Let's see, it was so many years ago, more then any person had ever lived. I had just turned eighteen, an aspiring artist, traveling all over Europe with my father, a mere Juggler, and waiting for my claim at fame.

I had been painting a masterpiece, one the world had never seen and, sadly, would never see. I was in such a state of mind, I could never go back. Because then, I had been no older then eighteen. Naïve, some would say. I hadn't lived so long, seen so much horror, seen so much life.

My father and I had been traveling with Gypsy's for about a month, and there was still much to learn about them. A few had taken a liking to my father, and had been teaching him more juggling tricks, and even some fire breathing tricks. He was so enthused, I barely recognized him. For a long time after my mother died two years ago, he had been the saddest person I had ever known. But, he seemed to have grieved enough and was finally moving on.

It was just after dusk, and I had begun painting by the light of the large bon fire. The shadows of the fire licked my painting, dancing with the blues and greens swirling on my canvas. They reached to touch the crescent moon that sat in the upper left corner, smiling down on the rest of my masterpiece.

I felt something brush my leg, and I gave a slight jump. Cursing the small cat in my native language, French, I steadied the eisel, and watched the cat runaway, tale raised high.

It's bright emerald eyes, exactly like my own, turned to look back at me, as if beckoning me to follow.

Curious. I had always been curious. My father had once said it'd be the death of me. And then not two days later I almost got put in jail for wondering in on private property.

So, putting a piece of cloth over my painting, I followed the cat, and that was the moment I would always remember, because that was my biggest mistake. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster.

It happened in a second. A moment. And it changed my life. One moment, I was following the cat, the next, it had vanished.

No sooner had it vanished, had it appeared, laying on the ground ten feet away. Whatever happened in that moment, I could never explain. Why it had been me chosen, I could never understand.

She appeared next to the cat, and I nearly fell backwards. The suddeness of all that was happening scared me.

Putting her hand on the cat, she gave a distraughten sigh, and then she noticed me.

Haunting eyes, had I ever seen such sorrowful, and terrifying eyes? Only one time, and that wouldn't be for another three hundred and ninety-six years.

They were blue, so hot and so cold at the same time, it nearly made you that way. Hot and Cold, and then they grew angry, and I wanted so much to run and hide. Find anyone who could help me away from that stare, those piercing orbs that seemed to burn my flesh and freeze my blood.

Taking a step back, I tried to explain, but what I was explaining, I wasn't even sure, "I'm sorry, madame, I was only following zee cat. I had no idea..." I stopped.

She had stood up, her eyes now brimming with tears, her clothes were bright in the dark, and a flash of silver and noise confirmed she wore bangles. She was a Gypsy. Probably of the same camp as we were, and I had just witnessed the death of her cat.

"My cat." She said, and she raised her hand, just so that I could see a symbol on her palm. A heart with three wave-like squggles going through. "My cat," She began again, "Made a sacrifice. And you are the one who saw?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then, you are the chosen one." She moved her hand slightly to the left, mumbled a few words, and then I felt it. A jolt. Like lightning. It started at my heart and then flooded through every other part of me, this warmth. I saw my skin glow ever so slightly, and a humming coursing through my veins. And then it got quiet.

"Come, have some tea with me." The Gypsy said, and turned away.

Following, as I had followed the cat, and wondering what had just happened. As we came upon a clearing, the half moon smiling down as the crescent had in my painting, I could stand it no more, "Madame, what did you do to me?" Although I had spoken English half my life, there was still a trace of my french accent in it.

The lady turned and looked at me, "Why, I gave you what my cat wanted you to have. What you needed."

I furrowed my brow, "What is zat?"

"Eternal life."

Suddenly, I couldn't breath. Had she just said Eternal life? That was a fancy way of saying, 'to live forever.' wasn't it? That couldn't be good, "What if I didn't want zat?" I said, a look of horror crossing my feautures and a panic like no other building in me.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Because...Because!" I stopped to search for something, but all I could think about was, "Where would my life end?" I exclaimed, knees weakening.

Coming over to me, she lifted me off the grounf and carried me to the small little tent I hadn't noticed. She sat me down and watched me for a minute, and then poured me some tea. "Oh, your life will end, but not for a long time. The eternal life sacrifice gives time. Not eternity. Nothing can beat eternity. It puts itself upon a living thing, and that living thing has to find someone. Someone who's lost.

"When they find the person who they wish to give the time to, they sacrifice themselves. The person who witnesses it gets to stay locked in time, meaning never changing, until something so big hits them, such as love, to force them back into the cycle of life and death."

I stared, open mouthed. How had this happened to me? How long was I going to live?

Then, I hadn't known what I was going to experience. Sure, I'd never get older, but the things I'd experience, the things I'd learn and see, would become apart of me, make me the person I am, the person he fell in love with.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. You're probaly all thinking, 'why's this in Newsies?' well, chapter 2 will be up shortly and you'll see. Please, give this a chance, and I'll try and make it so you won't regret it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	2. Of a New City and Some New Friends

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 2**

**Of a New City and Some New Friends**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Her name's pronounced O-ray-lee. Please enjoy and thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews! **

_396 years later _

_New York City, 1900_

I hurried through the crowd, pulling my hat over my eyes. Don't you just hate it when you have a stalker?

Had it really been nearly four hundred years? The thought entered my mind, as randomly as it always did.

In the last couple hundred years, everything seemed to move like molasses. After that night, I had taken a high regard to death, because it seemed it would be awhile before I experianced it. How that cat thought time was a gift, would forever be beyond me.

Sometimes, I'd go to a funeral, and just sit there thinking how lucky that person was. To Die. To be normal. Of course, I had never been normal, growing up a nomad, basically, and most people seeing me as quite the eccentric artist type.

But, I had been to five different continents, more countries then I could count, speak seven languages that I had picked up while traveling through, and had been to so many major cities, New York didn't faze me in the least. The two things that awed me about it were the large industry boom that began a couple years back, and the people.

Glancing back, I saw her move swiftly to my side watched her hand, and thought, if it was't me she was pick pocketing, she'd be one of the best at it.

As her hand reached my pocket, I grabbed her wrist, twirled her around so her back was pressed to me and growled in her ear, "Whatchoo doin' girly?" My voice husky and accented just so I sounded like a large man, even though I was a girl of 18 at approximately five feet tall.

"Nothin'!" The girl exclaimed defiantly, and I thought that pretty brave of her.

I pushed her away, and when she turned around, I gave her a fleeting smile and left. Must've shocked her at seeing my face, because it was very feminine, and the fact that my voice gave no hint and no doubt that I was a man.

But, I had taken pride in that. I had long since been able to hide my french accent, change my voice to sound like any others. I was a mimic. I could hear a voice and immediately copy it. It was a talent that had taken about a hundred of those years I wasted.

So, continuing my walk through the streets, I contemplated how much I liked New York so far. I had just arrived yesterday, from a train from Chicago, and was sorely needing a place to stay. I didn't like the thought of sleeping in an alley again, because traveling so much, you tend to carry valuables, and I didn't want to put down the money to stay in a hotel, because that was way to expensive.

Now, here I was, fighting off pick pocketers, and about ready to give up and find an alley, when luck lead me down Duane Street.

Newsboy Lodging House stood there, bright and beautiful in my eyes. I hurried over, made sure my hat covered all of my hair, and entered the building.

An old man stood behind the desk, and he looked me up and down when I walked in. "Hello." I said, making my voice gruff and Newsboy-like. I had heard them talk and joke at a diner called Tibby's but I hadn't had a chance to practice out loud the art of using their funny accents.

"Hello, good evening. Are you here to spend a night?" He said.

"Yessir." I said, running it together.

"Very well, sign this book with your name. One night is three cents." Three cents was fine with me.

So, writing down a good ol' french man name, I handed him back the book and my three cents.

"D'artagnan?" He asked, a slight smile on his face.

My emerald green eyes caught his warm blues, "Like the Musketeer." I said, and went up stairs to find a bed to sleep in.

As fate would have it, as soon as I entered the room, my eyes landed on the girl. The same one who tried to pick pocket me not an hour before. Her eyes locked onto mine and she gasped, "You!"

Everyone quieted down, and looked towards me. Strange. That must've been the first word they summoned up when they saw me. My bright emerald eyes, as green as Ireland, my black pants that I had bought in Pittsburgh about two years back, my wrinkled white shirt, light green stripes going across nearly faded from so much wear. And last my cowboy hat. A hat I had bought when I was down in Santa Fe, about eleven years before. My long dark hair tucked up beneath it.

I scanned the crowd, aware of the wondering. Lifting my chin slightly, I pulled the coat I wore to cover me and walked over to the closest bed.

The girl came over hesitantly at first. She couldn't be more then ten. How long had it been since I was ten? My mother had been alive when I was ten...I shook the thought away, and turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked, using the voice God had given, without the french accent. Rarely did I show my accent. It could be heard the best when I was upset and not considering what my voice sounded like.

She regarded me for a moment, "I thought you were a man." It was a statement.

I gave her my best Hawk gaze, "Well, I'm not." My voice was clear, and everyone heard it. So, I had lied and wrote down a man's name in the book? This little girl was here, why couldn't I be?

"I'm...I'm Bell." She said, and I had to smile. She was cute. Dark hair, bright blue eyes.

She smiled at my smile, and I said, "That's a fitting name." I remarked, and turned to look at all the people...which turned out to actually be more boys then girls.

I caught sight of two girls, one about 16 while the other was close to my appearance age, 18. Then, looking pass, I caught those eyes.

They held me, engulfed me like only one other pair had. Those blue electrifying eyes. They watched me with a raptured gaze, and then, reluctantly, they broke contact. Everyone began talking again as the person who owned those eyes got up, along with another boy, and headed over my way.

The other boy was tall, brown hair and laughing brown eyes. He wore a cowboy hat similar to my own around his neck, along with a red bandana. He stopped in front of me, and shooed Bell away.

Those two pairs of eyes studied me as I stood up. I was short, only five foot, but I hated to feel belittled. I was an artist, and had lived more lives then either boy had ever dreamed. Staring at them defiantly, I could see a spark of respect gleam in the blue eyes of the boy that had caught my own.

"Ise Jack Kelly." The cowboy said.

I wondered on if I should tell them my male name, even if they were all certain I was a girl. I couldn't decide, so I stayed silent.

Jack went on, "Dis hereh is Spot Conlon, a friend."

Still, I kept quiet. I smirked as I noticed the other boy, Spot, start to twitch in annoyance. Finally, I held out my hand to shake and said, "Aurélie." I let the slightest french accent in as I said my name.

Spot looked startled, "Youse from France?" He asked, interest on his face that he tried to hide.

"I'm from everywhere." I replied, this time putting in an English accent. I gave him a smirk.

Bell came back over, this time with the two girls. I supposed they were coupled with the two boys, but I didn't really notice any chemistry, except maybe between Jack and the older girl.

"She _is_." Bell said, a light shining happily in her blue eyes. "Today, I was going to pick pocket her, and she grabbed me and did this weird body lock thing, and then she said in this really gruff man voice, 'Whatchoo doin' girly?'" Bell was giggling, "And I thought she was a very short man!"

Jack and Spot raised their eyebrows at the same time, glanced at eachother, and then glanced over my way.

Still smirking, I turned to the girl, "No offense, beauty, but I don't take kindly to pick pockets. I've encountered more pick pockets then all the fingers and toes on every single person in here." I could see the disbelief on the five faces around me, but I didn't pay any mind.

"Well," Jack said, "This here is Renegade." He said, pointing to the older girl who had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was about 5'8 and she had a contagious smile. "And dis here is Jersey. Dey's da only two older goils we got."

Jersey looked almost exactly like Bell, except older, of course. She had medium length light brown hair, and big blue eyes. She stood around 5'5, and her skin was very pale. I'd have guessed she was of Irish heritage.

"Hello." She said, shyly, "I'm Bell's older sister."

Bell beamed, "Isn't she pretty? Momma always said she could be a movie star!" Jersey blushed modestly, and smiled down at her younger sister.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Hola!" Renegade said, enthusiastically, almost bouncing up and down. "As Jacky-boy said, I'm Renegade. So, you're from France, are you? Wow, that's really far away. Follow me, I'll show ya where you can sleep. That way you don't gotta hang around with these nerds all night. They snore..." She continued to talk, happily and loudly, as I followed, stealing one last glance at the two boys.

They had both gone back to the poker table, and Jack seemed at ease, joking and laughing. Spot, though, stole a glance at me, those penetrating blue eyes not telling me a thing.

As I crawled into the bed that Renegade pointed to, I was scared. Not of these people I meant, not of the new city, and the new adventures, but of those eyes.

Eyes like that have changed my life once before...Could I stand having them change my life a second time?

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Pretty long, huh? Well, I hope you liked, please review!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	3. Of Blue Eyes and A Bad Memory

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Blue Eyes and A Bad Memory**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry everyone. My computers been broken since I last updated Numb. I'm sorry. Numb will have achapter too, and i gotta update everything else AND do homework and let Adah get in here one time to update HER stories...lol. Ok yeah please enjoy! **

I woke with the sun, slipped into the bathroom to wash up, and then rifled through my bag looking for my dress.

Sometimes I just felt like feeling like a lady. And sometimes I'd wear a dress in honor of my once growing self. Because it reminded me of the days when I was a girl, thinking about nothing but today. Not where i'd be in a hundred more years.

Today I pulled out a simple black dress, square necked and short sleeved. A corset was built in, showing my figure, and the skirts were outlined with silver flowers.

I put on boots, put on my large black cloak, and then flipped on my cowboy hat. Though, it didn't really go well with the rest of the out fit, I still loved wearing it.

As I headed out the Lodging House, I stole a glance at the still snoozing newsies. And then I stopped. I felt them, and as I looked over to the corner of the room, I felt a shiver run down my spine. He sat there, staring at me, those dazzling sapphire gems showing not an ounce of emotion, and at the same time showing me everything I had ever felt reflected ten folds. He was sitting there on the bed, softly tapping a golden tipped cane.

I wanted to run, hide, steal away and never have to deal with such searching eyes. They pleaded with me, tantalized and scrutinized my very being. They hated me, loved me, forgave me and forgot me. They were everything and nothing, and no one should ever posses such soul seeing orbs as those.

He stood.

He put one foot in front of the other.

Slinked along the aisle of beds.

A tiger stalking prey.

I turned and ran.

Stupid as it seems, it was the fight or flight defense mechanism that made me do such a low and, in my opinion, unforgivable act.

I only ran a block, till I knew I was safe. But, I also knew his type. He would never run after a girl, too proud. Maybe even too cocky. He was the emotionless type, confident that the girl running would somehow find her way back.

I wouldn't. Never. Run after someone? That was weak. Or maybe, over these last three hundred years, I'd gone cold. I've spent so much time with myself. I know myself more then anyone would ever have time to know themselves.

In the beginning days of my eternal time I would get attached to the people around me. I'd make the best of friends, and then hurt them by leaving without a word of goodbye. They couldn't know about this illness of mine. They'd envy it, and hate me. Wouldn't it be better, no matter how much it killed either one of us, if I would just leave with out a trace?

Sighing, I stopped by an old antique store. All these things, beautiful and ugly, were made during sometime of my being here.

How was that justified? How could you just push someone into a pause? How? Without their consent, or their feelings on the matter?

Those were questions that went through my head every god damn reason. Another reason I stopped really getting to know people. I was too wrapped up in my problems. Call it a little selfish, but hey, I've been alone for 396 years.

I browsed through the aisles, not really looking. Not really caring. Mostly trying to get those blue eyes out of my thoughts.

Shortly thereafter I left the little shop, went by a train station to scan at brochures, imagining where I could next. Canada sounded nice...or maybe Mexico. Maybe a boat to India...there were so many possibilities...

When I finally left there, it was close to lunch. I saw a few newsies heading to lunch and thought about joining...they had seemed pretty nice...

How could I? I was only hurting myself. 'Don't get attached.' I reprimanded myself...but, no I couldn't no buts about it.

I grabbed a sandwhich froma small bread shop and headed over to a small art gallery. It was a good thing to make a lot of fortune a while ago. Now I could relax before I had to start working again.

Going through the front doors, I was acutely aware of a pair of blue eyes that followed me. What was with everyone and stalking me these days? Did I look that suspicious? God, some people were so annoying.

Except of course the hideous thing that happened the moment I walked into the room. Staring at me was a half finished painting, staring at me in the face, so familiar I felt like crying.

The silver moon in the left corner, the blues and greens swirled around the bottom. A memory from the night my life froze.

I'm not normally your typical, everyday girl that faints at stupid shit like mice. But, the memory and feelings, the time before my life changed when all that mattered was getting money to feed myself and my father, and the thought of someday being famous, all came flooding back.

And I blacked out...

**A/N: Ok, as I stated above, im so so so so so so so so so so sorry. My computer was broken there was absolutely NOTHING i could do. But now, expect lotsa updates from most of my stories, please, when yelling, don't be too hard on me :( well, please, i hope u enjoyed :) I'll try and update soon! **

**I realized i didn't put in a disclaimer, ok so i don't own, just accept this and move on. **


	4. Of Laughing and Attaching

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter****4 **

**Of Laughing and Attaching  
**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Yeah, I have no excuses, just read this chapter and if you like it forgive me. If you dont, feel free to rant and rave. )**

I awoke to find myself gazing up at a circle of people looming over me. "Gah!" I exclaimed, not used to being the center of attention, and also wondering why I was lying on the floor very much at a disadvantage if I were in need of defending myself.

At my exclamation, a familiar pair of eyes leaned over me, "Are youse ok?"

"Ah!" I yelled again, realizing my head was on his lap (A very comfortable lap, an annoying voice in my head informed me,) and lept up.

"Calm down. Youse fainted." He said, standing up smoothly. In all my many years, I had learned many talents. Languages, how to defend myself, painting and sculpting, Architect and engineering. But I had never succeeded in grace. I was clumsy as hell.

My head began pounding as I realized what had made me faint, and I turned around, the crowd parting as I stared ahead, and then slowly dispersing as they lost interest.

There was my painting again. Half finished. I hadn't seen it since my father had passed away. After I was told I'd live forever, I couldn't find the heart to paint. The masterpiece was not about living forever, and that had been the only thing on my mind.

I stared and stared, until I felt someone standing next to me. "Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered, awe in his voice.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I stared at it, as I heard his admiration. "Yes." I breathed. It had been so long, I couldn't believe I didn't remember every detail to it.

"Ise wonder what it'd look like had it been finished." He whispered.

I turned to him, "It never would have." And I knew the truth as I said it. It wasn't meant to be finished. Because I wasn't finished. It was me in the picture. My soul. And my soul was only half. Unfinished no matter how many years I would live.

As I was paused in Life, so was my painting.

He turned to me as the words echoed. He titled his head, brought his thumb up to wipe away the now falling tears, and asked, "Youse think so?"

I nodded, shocked at the depthsof his blue eyes once again.

Looking back over at the painting, his hand still caressing the tears away, he shrugged, "Ise don't know. She just looks a little lonely ta me. Maybe lost."

I hiccuped, and pulled away from his hand. "No. She was meant to be that way." My french accent came out heavy, and I glanced at my painting one final time and turned to leave.

It burned in my memory. The silver crescent in the left corner, the dark blue sky only half painting the night. It depictated the tip of the hill, the rest never being painted, and the dark form of the lone girl. The wind flinging her hair out, ruffling the skirts of her dress, her hand thrown out, fingers spread as if looking for a hand to hold hers. To assure her everything would be ok.

But nobody would ever hold her hand.

And everything was never 'ok.'

I used the edge of my cloak to brush away the remaining tears, hating myself for crying and showing such a weakness.

"Hey!" A voice called, but I knew who it was and I kept pushing through the crowd.

"Aurélie!" He yelled, still following.

"Stop following me." I said as he caught up to me.

"Why?" He asked, pulling out a cigaret and lighting it. I glared at it, grabbed it from his mouth and threw it.

"What 'da Hell?" He exclaimed, staring longingly back at the cigaret, then turning to glare at me angrily.

I glared back, "Oh, no! I threw your cigaret! Your mad and now you don't want to associate with me! Ok, you can leave."

Spot continued to glare, but interest sparked in his eyes, "No." He said simply.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Ok, if I beat you an inch before your death will that stop your interest in stalking me?"

"Nope!"

"Aha! You admitted you were stalking me."

"No Ise not. And youse also couldn't beat me. Not even a little bit."

I glowerd, "Cocky aren't we? Besides you don't know what I can do."

I turned my head away, my chin lifted defiantley.

He laughed.

Scowling, I turned to look at him, "What's so funny?"

He kept laughing, and I grew more annoyed.

"Wha' so funny, Spot?" A newsie called out. I vaguely remembered him as one of the boys at the lodging house.

Many other newsies, it seemed like we came upon a whole group of them, turned to see and wonder out loud the same thing.

Jack came out of the now gathering crowd and stood in front of us, "Wha' going on?"

I sighed, "No idea. He just keeps laughing."

"Ise never seen Spot laugh so much!" Someone exclaimed.

Shrugging, I went over to sit on a bench, and to my dismay, blue-eyed boy followed.

After what seemed longer then my lifetime, he finally stopped. Swiping away the tears of mrith that had fallen, he turned to me. "Youse are quite a character."

"Thanks." I drawled, but then he caught me eye and I inhaled deeply. They were bluer then before, and seemed sweeter. Not harsh and suspicious like when I had first met him, and not analytical like this morning.

He stood, breaking our eyes. But only for a moment, before he turned back to look into my bright emerald eyes, "I'll be seeing you soon, Aurélie." His eyes hardened to an icy blue, and he spoke sharply to a kid around his age, "Novel! Let's go home."

The two headed away, and I felt a tug on my heart. I furrowed my brows.

Someone sat down next to me, and I turned to see Bell. Jersey stood in front of her.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

Jersey smiled a sweet, kind smile, "That's Spot Conlon. Leader of 'da Brooklyn Newsies. He's headed back. He only visits the 'Hattan boys every so often."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth. I pushed away the feeling of disappointment, and got up, "Heading back?' I asked, for once yearning for companionship.

Bell smiled broadly, "Yea!" And we headed towards the LH.

Jersey smiled, "Hey, Aurélie? Be careful of that Spot Conlon. He doesn't have the best rep."

I pondered that as we walked, "Ok, thanks." I said as we reached home.

And it struck me there. As the boys invited us for poker and I agreed.

In the spand of a day I had done the one thing that I always told myself not to.

I was getting attached to the Newsies of Manhattan, and Spot Conlon.

**Note: Review.**


	5. Of Wonderings and Talks of a Party

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 5 **

**Of Wonderings and Talks of a Party**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: So, yup. Not doing much with my other fics. Trying to get this one rolling. I have the Epilogue to Numb out tho...im gonna miss that one...but I really want to get into this one some more. Make it longer and better! I STRIVE!!! Otay, well please enjoy this chapter 5. **

One night, a few days after my painting incident, I sat around the table chatting with the boys. Jersey had gone to sleep, and Renegade was out with Jack making visits to Harlem where I take it she was originally from.

There were only a few of the boys left up, but we were just sitting there, chatting away over a discarded game of poker.

Racetrack was telling me of the Newsboy strike that had happen last summer, something that I hadn't heard all the way over in Chicago, and the excitement of the rally and of Spot joining, and definitely 'soakin' the scabbahs.'

I had to admit, the whole idea of the strike and their courage had me on the edge of my seat, my mouth dropped in awe. In all my many years, what had I done? Nothing. I didn't do anything to be recognized in history.

Of course, If I had been, someone, sooner or later, would realize that I never died. But, still, in 396 years I didn't accomplish one thing as recognizable as these boys accomplished in two weeks.

"Whe' youse from 'nyway?" Kid Blink asked, when Racetrack was finished with his story.

"Everywhere." I said simply, leaning back on the back legs of the chair in which I sat.

Racetrack laughed, "Youse like being mysterious, huh, Lee?" He asked. They had gotten to shortening Aurelie to just Lee. I didn't mind, and that kind of scared me.

"You bet 'cha Italian ass I do." I said, my voice thick with a mocking Italian accent.

They all cracked up at Race's astonished face. "Wow, Lee, that was great!" Mush congratulated.

I got up, gave a short bow, and flourished my hand in a grand wave. And then, in a very prim British accent, "Jolly goodnight to you fellows. I'm off to catch some shud eye." Their laughter followed me to my bed, where I crashed and fell into a fitful sleep. As happy and comfortable as I've been in well over three hundred years.

The next morning dawned beautifully. As I sat on the roof of the Lodging House, watching the sun rise, I couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous the world was. Human nature had a way of taking things for granted, and I was just the same.

When the sun was fully up, and I could hear Kloppman starting to rouse the boys, I scuttled down the fire escape, quickly threw on some black pants and a gray button up shirt, put on my new favorite pair of black suspenders, and grabbed the newsboy hat that Bell had stolen especially for me.

As the boys awoke and started their way to the circulation center, I melted into the crowd to chat with as many of them as I could.

This new found feeling, this one of belonging, was so wonderful, and so completely terrifying at the same time. I had been to more places then you could count on all your fingers and toes, and not one of them had made me feel as comfortable and as at home as this place. And these people.

I had barely been here two weeks, and yet, I knew all the Manhattan Newsies by name, I was beginning to be close friends with a select few and I just couldn't explain these feelings. It was like a part of me was found.

But, I still had this slight feeling of loss. Like I wasn't experiencing life. And maybe thats why I was put on pause when I was. Then, I was so completely into myself and my painting, that the real world never appealed to me. Maybe I wasn't to live until I experienced Life.

And I know I haven't. I haven't even had a first kiss.

Was that crazy? To be so old, nearly four hundred, and still never experienced your first kiss? I had just never felt the want, the sudden passionate need to just suddenly kiss someone.

"Lee?" a heavy Italian accent broke into my thoughts.

I looked over to see one of my favorite newsies staring at me, his infamous cigar tucked into the corner of his mouth, "Youse ok?"

Smiling brightly, I replied, "Of course. We headed to the track again?" I had been spending my time (and money) at the track lately, delighted and in awe of the vibrant atmosphere of the horses and gamblers.

Race laughed, "Naw, we going ta church taday." He said sarcastically, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Though he was short, he was still taller then me, and I laughed and shrugged his arm off, and pushed him with my hip, "Back off buddy." I said and winked, "Don't wanna hafta spend the day asking forgiveness of my sins."

Race chuckled, and so did someone nearby, we both turned to look.

Spot Conlon stood there, in all his 'Brooklyn King' glory, chuckling after my last comment.

"I dunno, there, Aurelie. It might take you a _coupla'_ days to ask forgiveness." His blue eyes sparkled, though in a friendly jesting way.

My eyes narrowed in mock anger, "You trying to say I gotta lotta sins there, Conlon?"

"Naw, not in da least." He replied.

I snorted.

"Really. Now, where are youse two off ta?"

I hefted my Newspapers, there weight a kind of comfort to me, "The Racetrack. Where else?"

Spot shrugged, tucked his own papes under his arm, and began to lead the way, "I guess Ise'll come too. I need ta win a few bucks so we can have the annual party."

Racetracks' eyes lit up, "Oh! Tha's, what? Three weeks away?"

"Yup." Was the reply.

I furrowed my brows, "What Party?"

"Every year Spot has a birthday part foah his sistah, its really a big event held at Meddahs', and the Newsies from all ovah come. It's the biggest get tagetha we have all year. Youse came just in time, Lee!" Race explained excitedly.

I couldn't help but laughing, and when I couldn't stop, Spot turned around in anger, "Wha's so funny to ya?!?!?"

"You!" weeze, "Ha-..Have!" Laugh, "A...a- SISTER!!!!" More uncontrollable laughter.

Racetrack laughed at me, and Spot gave a growl and continued walking. I had to stop my laughter, and I ran to catch up with him, I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and a bolt of electricity went through me. I pulled my hand away and stopped.

And He stopped.

He turned to look at me, and we just gazed into each other's eyes like my first morning at the LH. But, this time I wouldn't run.

Finally, I broke the stare, and turned my eyes to the ground. How could I be so weak? How could I show him this? I'd always been a leader, at least as long as I'd been on pause. "I'm sorry, Spot. I just think its odd you have a sister." I said quietly.

Racetrack saw the weird thing that had passed, and turned to look away. Giving us space.

Spot took a breath, and let it out, "Is'ok." He said, running his words together, and sticking a cigaret in his mouth as we continued the journey to the track.

We reached it in silence, and began to sell our papes. I couldn't think of anything but that shock feeling I got from Spot. It had felt, for a moment, like the warmth I had gotten when the gypsy had paused me in the middle of my life.

Did this mean something? Could Spot be the answer? The thing that would throw me into the life of the living and dieing?

I glanced over at him, his light brown hair shining strands of gold in the sun. His blue eyes concentrating on the paper and his next headline. And I thought of how annoying he had been that day when we had spent together just after I had saw my painting. How his eyes scared me, and I rejected the very thought that he, Spot Conlon the annoying leader of Brooklyn, could save me. That would be a big debt to owe him. One I'd much rather not pay.

Then, as Spot gave me an odd look, I realized I'd been caught staring and I wasn't selling papes. I looked down and wanted to scream as my face heated up in a fierce blush.

Darn that Spot Conlon, just when you thought you couldn't stand him, he pisses you off more.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! 4 pages, thats pretty long for me! It took me awhile to write that last page, i had a writer's block and then it just came to me...amazazing! Lol. Well, please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	6. Of Winnings and a Gypsy

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 6**

**Of Winnings and a Gypsy**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Woot! Chapter 6! excited? I am! I was writing it in my head while i made a glass of chocolate milk so, i guess we'll see how it goes! Hope you all like!**

I was in line to make a bet on horse number 21, a fast, and beautiful black Arabian horse with the name Streak, when I felt a familiar presence behind me. Turning slightly, I recognized the profile of Spot Conlon. Taking a deep breath, and a quick scan around for Race, I turned to Spot. I gave a scowl when I couldn't find my friend and looked up at Spot.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, strain in my voice to kep it polite.

He gave a chuckle, "Ise don' need help, dollface. Ise jus' bettin' on a horse."

I gave him skeptic look, "Shoah." I said, slightly mocking his accent, and he noticed cuz he gave me a long stare.

Smirking, I turned back around as the guy at the window shouted, "Next!" and I moved up.

"How much ya bettin'?" the man asked me.

I considered what I had, "Three Dollars on number 21." He gave me the eye as he took my money, noticing I sold papers I was sure.

As I turned away, I caught Spot looking at me with the same skeptic look, "Three Dollars?" he mouthed to himself, then went up to the guy at the counter. "Foah on Foah." He gave the guy a hard look, then turned to me.

"Had to one up me didn't you?" I asked, as we headed together to watch the next race. Number four was a common Thoroughbred, but also a fast one, and named Sugar after its pure white coat.

Spot gave a crooked grin a me, one I'd never seen any person do, and it nearly knocked the breath out of me. "Nah, I just know Sugah's gonna win." He stated simply.

"And what if Streak wins?" I asked him.

He gave a shrug, "Then I'm out foah bucks."

We reached the fence between the track and the stands. I sold a few more papers, and then turned to watch the race.

I rubbed my hands together. "Come on twenty-one." I murmured, and I caught Spot smirking.

Ignoring him, I leaned against the fence, completely entranced in the race. The doors flew open and the horses were off. Sugar took the lead, but Streak wasn't far behind. The other horses seemed to fall back as our two took the lead.

Spot moved closer to me, "Why ya tink twenty-one's gonna win?" He whispered close to my ear, and I shivered slightly as his breath touched my cheek.

"He's an Arabian. Basically the purest horse since the dawn of time. They're magnificent creatures."

He let that sink in, then asked, "Youse know wha' type Shugah is?"

I shrugged, "Thoroughbred. They are sometimes faster and bigger then arabian's but arabian's have soundness and endurance. They are desert horses." I gave another shrug, and then I hopped up and down, "Look! Look!"

The horses were rounding the last bend to the finish line, Streak and Sugar were neck to neck. As they rode to the finish line, a ground hog scrambled under the fence and onto the race track, frightening the horses and causing them to rear up, and as the two leads sprung back, number 3 darted past them and crossed the finish line first.

"Holy cow." I muttered, "What are the friggin' chances?"

Spot leaned back on the balls of his heels and gave a low whistle, "Jeez, dat was pre-tty crazy." He nodded his head, studying the track as the horses were lead off by their jockies.

Suddenly, Race came running up to us, "Look!" He shouted waving money in my face, "I bet on number 3! And he WON!!!" I had to smile back at the happiness on his face.

"Congrats Race!" I yelled, as he hugged me. He moved to hug Spot, then stopped when Spot gave him a warning glare. "How much ya bet?" I asked.

"Well, dis guy gave me a five dollah bill, assumin' it was a one ise guess. Tol' me ta keep da change. So ise went and bet it all." He gave a big grin, "Man, Lee, Ise set foah life!"

I smiled, glad that one of us had won. I'll admit I was disappointed. I had been looking forward to beating Spot Conlon and shoving it in his face that I had beaten him. But, in the end, neither of us had won. It had been Race's horse that had snuck in and won the race.

Putting on a smile to hide my thoughts, I held out my arm to each of them, "Want to go get lunch?"

"Shoah!" Race said enthusiastically, shoving his money in his pocket and hooking his arm through mine.

Spot didn't say a word, just began the walk to tibby's. I gave his back a disapproving look, and then turned to listen to Race as he told the story.

When we arrived at Tibby's, many newsies called out a hello. Race went off to tell Blink, Mush, and Jack the story, as Spot took a seat in dark corner booth. Scowling, I followed him. Sitting across from him, I gave him a glare, "What ze hell iz your problem?" I said in a low harsh voice, to mad to hide my accent.

Spot, who had been gazing out the window, turned slowly to meet my eyes.

I could gaze into those eyes forever. They seemed so endless, and every time they met mine, it was like I was seeing them for the first time again. And when he was so deep into himself, like he was now, they seemed more powerful, as if he was observing the world through a big glass window, never being apart of it.

But, he was apart of it. So completely apart of this world, it didn't seem fair. These pass few weeks I had heard his name everywhere. He was a celebrity among the newsies. He walked among them as any other person, yet he was all the girls talked about, and all the guys envied. It was disgusting and unfair that anyone should be so feared and admired, yet he was. There was not a street kid who didn't know who he was, and I was surprised with myself for not paying attention my first day to how many people actually said his name.

"Who are you?" He asked me. His eyes searched mine furiously, like a blind man looking for the light.

Scowling, I replied, "I asked you a question first." This time I was calm enough to hide my accent.

Rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze back to the window, and it was a like the spotlight that had shined on me suddenly turned off.

I waited for him to answer my question. Finally, he heaved huge sigh, and turned slightly to regard me out of the corner of his eye. "Ise just don't like losin', ok?"

"Yeah, right. You were closing up before you lost." I rolled my eyes at him trying to get around my question.

He turned his eyes on me fully again, and I almost stopped breathing. Leaning across the table he whispered, "Youse really want ta know, Aurelie?"

Unconsciously, I leaned toward him, "Yes, Spot, I do."

Smirking, he replied with one word, "Youse."

I glared back at him, and gave a 'hmph' noise and started to get up. And then I felt his hand touch my arm, and I made the mistake of looking back into his eyes. "Hold on." He whispered.

Shivering, I slowly sank back into my seat. "Now, Ise wanna explain why youse is my problem."

He waited a moment, and I nodded. "Ok, so, youse walk inta Jackie boys' lodgin' house with dis high and mighty walk. And dis voice that mimics othas, and Ise can't figah youse out. Youse is constantly surprising me, and Ise hate surprises."

I furrowed my brows as I thought this through. And then I shrugged, "First, your not meant to figure me out, Spot. And second, I hate to be confused, and you, Spot Conlon, are the most confusing man on the face of this planet."

He gave an annoyed growl, and sat back, "Now it's youses turn."

Raising an eyebrow I thought back to what he asked. But, I didn't have to for long, because Race came over to our table and slid in next to me. I silently thanked him, saving me from answering one of the most complicated questions.

Across the table, Spot gave me a 'You're not getting away that easily' look. Sighing, I turned to look out the window as my two companions began talking about something or other.

And that's when I saw her. She was younger, maybe twenty or so. She had the same cheek bones, same long dark hair. But, when she turned around and stared back at me, I expected to see the same hot blues of her relative four hundred years ago. Instead her eyes were a light green, pale and of no consequence next to the blue eyes I remembered.

One minute she was there...and the next she wasn't. I heard myself gasp slightly, and I could tell that Spot and Race had directed their attention to me, but I didn't see them anymore. I only saw the spot where the girl had stood. Exactly like the gypsy who changed my life, but not the same. I was hopeful, though.

Standing up, I practically hopped over Race to get out the door to follow the gypsy. I was focused on the spot where she had disappeared with so much force, that everything around me seem to disappear as well. The people, the road, the carriage about to run me over...wait! I stopped. Which was probably the stupidest thing I could have done. I should have ran, dodged, but I was so discombobbled that I didn't have time to think.Or time to react.

And just as the horse was about to run me over, I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. This person must be strong, I thought as we stumbled back together and fell onto the sidewalk.

Breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline, I sat up slightly and felt a rush of dizziness. Looking next to me, I watched as Spot Conlon sat up, too.

This boy...man, bewitched me. He was so confusing. One minute I hated him, and the next I felt this surge of an emotion for him I could not define. The best I could come up with would be affection, but if I hated him, how could I like him? It was so mind boggling, I felt like shaking him. As if he had the answers.

"That was real stupid, Aurelie." He said in a low calm voice, not even breathing hard.

I hung my head slightly, "I know. I got distracted." I wasn't use to doing stupid things. You tend to mature faster when you've lived a fairly long life and seen many terrible things.

We just sat there on the sidewalk for a minute and I vaguely thought of where Race was, but my mind was to full of _him_ to ask.

"Youse ok, Lee?" Race came out of no where, huffing and puffing and a cop trailed behind. "I thought youse was gonna get smooshed so Ise brought a copper." He waved his hand at the cop in dismissal, and the cop gave him an affronted look, then turned and walked away.

I gave a small smile, then shrugged and stood up with Race's help, "I'm fine. I lived." I thought it was a funny word. _Lived._ Past tense. Very ironic. I wondered if I could die...funny, I never thought about suicide in all my years. I just knew that I wouldn't age. I didn't know if I could die or not, but I had a feeling I wouldn't. So if I had gotten run over I'd have had a _lot_ of explaining to do. Or I'd have to leave.

At that thought, my stomach did a queasy flip flop. The thought of leaving these people, this place and my new friends made me sick.

But, I'd have to leave eventually. Maybe soon before anything else happened. And at that thought I glanced over at Spot who had stood up a second after me. He was gazing at nothing, not really paying attention.

Maybe I should leave really really soon...

Or maybe in a few months, I corrected. This time looking at Race who was watching me. He gave me his friendly smile, and I smiled back.

Ok, maybe a few weeks...and this wouldn't end pretty.

**A/N: Hey! Took me long enough, huh? But come on, FIVE PAGES! Thats pretty good. And there's a lot that went on. I really like this chapter, so i hope you all did too. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	7. Of Brooklyn and Disappearing

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 7**

**Of Brooklyn and Disappearing  
**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: just read**

It seemed everyday that I told myself, 'Ok, today I'm leaving.' another two days would go by. Soon enough, two weeks had passed and all the newsies were buzzing about the upcoming party.

About five days before the party, I found myself walking to Brooklyn with Race, Jack, and Renegade in the pouring rain. Jack and Race's moods befitted the rain, but Ren and I giggled and laughed as we skipped around in it.

"Eeee!" Ren shrieked, as a carriage road by and sprayed water all over us. I giggled and ran over to Race, giving him a big wet hug.

"It doesn't mattah anymore, Lee. Ise already soaked to da bone." He grumbled, pulling out his last soaked cigar and staring sadly down at it. It really looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Den why'd ya come?" I asked, loving the accent of the Newsies as it rolled off my tongue. I actually sounded as if I belonged there, and, with the way things were going, I was almost positive that I'd be here longer then I had first thought.

"Jackie-boy might need me." Was all he said.

Rolling my eyes, I ran ahead to wear Renegade was, staring off at the river beneath the Brooklyn Bridge. Yelling loudly, I jumped into a big puddle close to her spraying water on both of us.

She laughed maniacally at me. "Oh, it's on, Lee, it's on."

Giving a wicked grin, I ran ahead and stopped at the end of the bridge, staring at the part of New York City I'd never seen.

Brooklyn was definitely not a comfort zone. Its streets were dirty, and a few dark figures I could see hid in dark alleys. A few creepy guys hung out in front of what looked like a bar, and a smaller guy gave me a leer as my eyes swept around this desolate city.

"Pretty scary isn't it?" Race asked me, his voice right near my ear, making me jump. I looked into his sweet brown eyes, taking comfort in my new best friend's presence, and nodded.

"Brooklyn wasn't always so..." Jack stopped to think of a good word, "Bleak." He settled on. "It was actually very nice. But, a lot of gangs started up. Its not completely bad. This part just seems like it. Especially with the docks near." He shrugged. "Once we get to the Lodging House, you'll feel safer. No one messes with Spot Conlon."

I bit my lip, wondering how Jack could put his faith in a guy who was five inches shorter then him. Spot wasn't even that bulky. But, it was true that he did give me a safe feeling when I was around him. Not that I needed much protecting, but Spot was a better ally then enemy, no matter how much we squabbled, that much I knew was true.

We walked quietly through the streets, hurrying close behind Jack. Renegade's and mine's shouts of laughter forgotten on the bridge, where we had felt safe.

About fifteen minutes later, we came up to a building, squeezed between two others. It had a board above the door with 'Brooklyn Lodging House' scrawled on it. The front steps were occupied by one guy who seemed to enjoy the rain.

"Jack Kelly." He stated. "Spot said youse'd make an appearance."

Jack nodded at the guy, "Villain St. James." He greeted shortly, moving past him up the steps and into the LH.

Villain smirked at Race, his light brown-gold eyes sparkling, "Racetrack Higgins."

"Vill, youse still wit dat doll...whats-her-face...Gwen?" Race smirked.

The guy shot him a dark look, "No." His eyes slid past Race and to me. He gave me a once over, and then glanced at Race, "But, Ise lookin' at a new prospects."

Race's face went red as Villain stood up and held out his hand to shake, "Villain St. James. How do you do?"

His manner was polite, and I had to admit, with his dark brown hair and golden eyes, he was not at all bad looking. I smiled, "Aurelie."

Recognition flashed behind his eyes, and he went to a polite, indifferent mode. "Nice ta meet ya." He said and turned away to say hello to Renegade.

Race must have seen the put out look on my face, and pulled me inside, "Come on, Lee, let's get ya inside where its warm."

I nodded mutely, still very confused.

Inside the LH it was very warm. Boys milled around, chatting, laughing, laying on the floor, or leaning back in chairs. A few had a poker game going on, and Race actually left my side to go play. I stood there for a moment, feeling like a stranger peering in on a family.

In all my time in Manhattan, I had never felt so out of place. Jack's boys had welcomed me with open arms. The Brooklyn boys took one look at me, and skidded away. Inconspicuously, I sniff myself, wondering if I smelled and if that was the reason everyone was avoiding me.

A chuckle came from the corner, "No, it's not you." A voice said, and it was sweet, and it sounded as if the girl was singing rather then talking.

And it was a girl. She appeared out of the shadows of the corner she had sat in, putting a bookmark in the book she had been reading. Her hair was a light brown, or a dark blond. Her eyes were a sparkling brown, like warm chocolate and she reminded me instantly of Spot. The same nose and mouth, the same hair. Except hers fell down to the middle of her back.

"Miela." She said, smiling and sticking out her hand, "Mi for short." She pronounced it like 'my.' Her smile was warm, and I felt comforted instantly.

"Aurelie. Lee for short." I shook her hand.

"Yes, I recognized you the moment you walked in. Spot described you, but he didn't put justice to your beauty." Mi's accent was unlike the newsies and her eyes were gentle and warm and she utterly confused me. Just like her brother, I thought.

I had been told I was beautiful, but I wouldn't agree. I only ever saw the averageness of my looks. "What did you mean 'it's not me?'." I asked.

Miela smiled, "Spot's talked of you often in the last couple weeks. None of the boys want to talk to you, for fear of him getting jealous. No guy wants to deal with a jealous Spot Conlon." She laughed at some old memory that she was thinking of, and her laugh was like silver bells.

"Oh." Was the only word I could find to say.

She looked over my shoulder, and smiled slightly. Turning around I saw Jack and Spot come out of a small room. Spot kept glancing in our direction, as if we were about to suddenly disappear.

Trying to ignore the slight flutter in my stomach, a feeling I associated with being somewhere new surrounded by new people, I looked around the LH.

It was surprisingly tidy. Very, very tidy. There was not a speck of dust or dirt. None caked on the windows, like in most buildings in New York, nor were there any on the floor, or counter tops. I assumed it was because of Miela. She must be picky about things being clean.

"Clean isn't it?" Mi asked me, smiling.

"Yeah. You must keep these boys in line." I said, giving a small laugh.

"Me?" She asked with a snort, "No way, Spot's the clean freak. But, shh, don't tell him I told you." She winked, and then jabbed me slightly in the ribs, and nodded her head at her brother.

Spot had turned from Jack and had started his way toward the corner in which his sister and I stood. As he got closer, his blue eyes locked with mine, and I suddenly felt weak in the knees. The air around me thickened and I was dizzy just by the look in those lightning blue orbs.

I wanted to snap out of this daze he put me in. It wasn't fair. I'm sure he could have any girl, and I believed that he had had many of them. I just didn't want to be one of them. Used, and then tossed aside. But, he made me feel absolutely...damn, there wasn't a word that described what I was feeling. It was like I was floating away from reality. I didn't trust this, though. I didn't want it and I didn't trust it.

"Finally gracing us with your presence?" Miela asked sarcastically. Folding her arms across her chest.

Spot gave a smirk at her, then turned to me, "Ise see youse brave enough ta come ta Brooklyn, Lee."

One of my eyebrows rose. "There's very little that I'm afraid of, Conlon." My voice was a tad bit icy, but I was a brave person, and fear was a personal insult.

"Thats what I like about youse." He said in whisper for only my ears. It was then I realized that Mi had drifted off, and we were alone in the corner.

I was slightly taken aback. Was he..._hitting _on me?

He must have seen the confused look on my face, because he gave a chuckle, and I noticed his eyes were warm and sparkling. My heart gave a pull toward him. It pulled so hard, it actually _hurt_. I gasped, putting a hand to my chest and leaning over.

"Lee? Youse okay?!?" He asked, bending over, too.

I waved him off, gasping for air, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked, his eyes anxious.

I nodded, straightening up, waiting for the pain. When I was sure there was none, I sighed. "That was weird." I mumbled to myself.

"What happened?"

Shaking my head, I moved to sit on a nearby couch. I kept my hand on my chest, scared that the pain might come back. It had felt like it was trying to rip out of my chest. It was uncomfortable.

"Lee? Tell me what happened." Spot demanded, putting his hands on his hands and looking oddly like a clucking mother hen.

I raised my eyebrow again, something I found that I did a lot around this guy, and shrugged. "Dunno. My heart just gave a twinge of pain." I shrugged again, and leaned back.

The blue-eyed boy studied me, then sat down beside me and heaved a sigh.

"Tough being King?" I asked sarcastically.

His eyes were closed, so I watch him while he smiled a crooked smile at my comment. "Sometimes. Youse know why Jackie boy came here doncha?"

He looked so relaxed, I thought. Sitting down and taking a break isn't something it looked like he did often. "For Mi's party, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah...and somethin' else..." He trailed off, opening his eyes and meeting mine. I couldn't decipher any emotions, he just looked into mine searchingly.

I cocked my head, "What?" Concerned stabbed at my heart as I thought of any of the newsies in trouble.

"Ya see...a few of me newsies are..."He looked around a moment, and then satisfied that no one could hear, he continued, "Disappearin'."

"Disappearing?" I said, shocked, and unconsciously leaning toward him. "Just your newsies?"

He nodded wearily, and he looked much older then seventeen. Almost like a hundred.

Leaning back, I exhaled, "Woah. What you gonna do?" I asked, pushing down the sudden urge to lay my head on his shoulder. Where did that feeling come from.

"Dunno, yet. Me and Jack were planing on setting out one of me boys as bait and then following." Spot turned his head, "Whataya think?" He asked.

"You want _my_ opinion?" I asked, shock coloring my voice.

He smirked at taking me by surprise. "Yeah, youse opinion."

Shrugging, I replied, "Well, I dunno. I've never been in such a situation..." I trailed off, thinking of the places I'd been. I'd never been in a situation like this because I tended not to get close to people. Nobody trusted somebody after knowing them a few days, and that's usually the time I gave people to get to know me. Except that one time...

Spot sighed, "Ok. I thought you'd be more help."

"Hang on, I'm thinking." I told him, waving my hand at him. His brows furrowed as I closed my eyes.

The last kidnappings I had ever heard about was in the late 1600s and early 1700s while I was still in Europe. It wasn't just any kidnapping though, it was girls who were kidnapped and sold as brides.

Throughout history, children were kidnapped and mainly used for two reasons. One, children kidnapped from lower and middle class were used as slaves. Reason number two was for ransom. Children from rich families were often kidnapped for money.

The Newsies didn't have money, so that ruled out option two. Which left one. Someone was had to be kidnapping newsies to use them for work. But why not hire them?

Someone didn't want to pay wages...My thoughts trailed off, and I looked up to see Spot staring intently at me.

"I think I figured it out." I said.

"Good, 'cause it looked like youse was looking through files in your head." He said, then, "Step into my office." He got up and opened the door that I had seen him and Jack emerge from earlier.

I got up and followed him in, aware of the many pairs of eyes following me. My eyes caught Race's and he shook his head a fraction of an inch, and then I was in the office.

**a/n: hope you liked please review. **

**Joker Is Poker with a J**


	8. Of Spot's Office and an Invitation

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 8**

**Of Spot's Office and an Invitation**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: I love all the reviews, guys! Thank you so much!! ) You make me feel like writing much more then I usually do. Please, enjoy this chapter!**

The office was of a fair size, and very neat. Spot had somehow managed to get a filing cabinet into the one corner, and he had each drawer marked in simple writing. His desk was right in front of me when I walked in.

Spot took a seat at his desk and pulled out a tablet with half the page filled with his neat block letters. He pulled out a fountain pen and poised it on the next line. "Your thoughts?" He asked me, smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow up.

I sat gazed around the room, ignoring him for a moment, then asked, "Why did you want my opinion on your problem? Your hardly the type of guy to ask for a woman's opinion."

He set down his pen, and leaned back in his chair and watched me with a hawk's gaze as I looked at all the things arranged on a neat desk, and glanced at what lay behind the curtain. A bed.

His voice broke through my thoughts. "Youse's wrong in dat point, Aurelie." When he spoke my name I felt a thrill run down my spine. "Ise have much respect for women, and their opinions." He paused and looked me up and down, "My motha was a very opinionated woman. She was absolutely wonderful. She taught meh to respect goils. Because she loved meh, and Ise loved her, Ise taught my boys to respect women. As I do. And ise want your opinion."

Quite a speech, I thought to myself a bit bemused by the man in front of me. "And why my opinions in particular?"

Spot looked a little annoyed on my diversion on the subject at hand, but he replied, "Aurelie, Ise already told youse your a cause of surprise ta me. I respect ya, and I want your opinion on my disappearin' newsies."

Finally sitting in the chair across from him, I folded my hands and leaned forward, "Spot Conlon, yet again you have confused me. I will give you my opinion if you answer me one more question."

He gave me the most skeptical look, then sighed, "Fine. Shoot."

"What...is your favorite color?" I smirked at catching him by surprise.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Red."

"Really? I figured you for a blue guy..." I tapped my finger to my lip in contemplation of my newly discovered information.

Spot heaved a huge sigh, "I answahed the question. Now, spit out your thoughts."

Standing, I went to the window. I heard him move anxiously in his seat and knew I could no longer hold off. I didn't know why I wanted to prolong this, but I did. And I was enjoying it. "So, lets say...Your boys are being kidnapped. What's happening, I believe, is that someone is using them as slaves. Or so to speak."

"That's illegal." He stated.

I snorted, "It's only illegal if you get caught."

The scratch of the pen on the paper made me turn around, "So you think I'm on to something?"

The Brooklyn King pressed the end of the pen to his lip and looked thoughtful, "Yeah, yeah Ise do. It's possible someone doesn't wish to pay wages to anyone. And the government is really not gonna do anything. Business, especially big businesses, have da government wrapped around their fingers."

I nodded, impressed with how much he knew about the economy. The whole social Darwinism stuff. Basically a concept that stated that everyone was out for themselves and the greater good was pretty much unimportant.

Sighing, I went to the door. "Well, it's getting late. Jack will probably be ready to go."

"Lee, wait."

I stopped, not turning around. "Yeah?" I asked, a little breathless and unsure of what, exactly, was taking place. The room filled, suffocating me, and I wanted to run. And I hated that he made me feel this way.

Suddenly, I felt him behind me. His warmth seeped into me, and I shuddered. I hate you, I wanted to scream. No one has done this to me before, who are you to do this to me? It wasn't fair. I didn't want it to be this way, but I felt as if I could no longer control anything around me. _Laissez-faire._ A voice deep down whispered, and it sounded oddly like my mother. _Let it be. _

Turning to face him, I felt weak in the knees. It was lucky he was so close, in case they gave out.

"Ise keep thinkin' bout youse." He stated, his mesmerizing blue eyes boring into my green ones.

"So?" I asked, wanting to sound indifferent, but my voice was still lacking air.

"So?" Spot asked, cocking his head to the left. "So, that means only one thing..." He trailed off and his eyes dropped to my lips. He stared at them for the longest moment.

This had to be something he said to all the girls. It couldn't be that he was actually telling me the truth.

Then, just as he was leaning closer, I turned away. I reached for the handle of the door, but his hand slammed against the door. He was strong, stronger then me, and I found I couldn't open it. Looking up, I caught his eyes again and I saw determination.

"Let me out." I said, my teeth clenched in anger, who was he, to keep me from leaving?

"No." He shot back, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe I didn't speak clearly. Let. Me. Out...Now." I glared. This guy could not, and would not, control me. He may control all of Brooklyn, but he did not control me. I was twenty-three times his age. He would not win.

The smirk grew larger, "Oh, youse spoke clearly enough. Ise just don't feel like lettin' youse go just yet."

There was a knock on the door, "Lee?" Racetrack's voice filtered through the door. "Lee?" Race said again, "Youse ok? I thought I hoid somethin'." I thanked my lucky stars to have a friend like Racetrack.

Slowly, Spot's hand slid down, "I dunno what it is about youse, Lee. But Ise gonna find out."

I opened the door and stepped out.

Jack and Race were waiting for us. "We'se headin' back, Spot." Jack said, spit shaking with the Brooklyn king. "And, hey, dere's a carnival going on in da park Friday night. If youse wanna come and hang out wit us."

I hadn't heard about any carnival, and I wondered why no one told me. I met Spot's eyes, and he stared at me and replied, "Ise tink ise will, Jackie-boy. See ya friday."

Scowling at him, I turned and went out the front door, stopping only to say a quick good-bye to Mi.

"Bye Lee!" She said happily, smiling a heart melting smile, "It was so nice to meet you!"

"You, too." I told her, and couldn't help smiling back. She was different from her brother, but yet oddly enough the same.

Renegade followed me out, "Hey, Lee. Youse okay?" She asked, as Race caught up to us.

"Yeah, fine." I said giving a tight smile, "I didn't know about the carnival. Sounds exciting."

Race nodded enthusiastically, but I could see he kept stealing glances my way, "It is. We'se take the younger boys and let them run 'round. We'se usually get a table 'round the outskirts and play a few games of pokah."

"Of course." I said, smiling at my friend.

Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad, I thought. I'd just see Spot two days in a row. It would be hard to avoid him...I really wasn't liking the feelings I felt around him...

A/N: Short, I know. This is mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter is gonna be REALLY good, promise. I dunno how fast I'll get the next chapter up. I'll probably be working on it for a while before I post it. Hopefully by thanksgiving. But I hope you like this one! Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me how you like this one!

Truly,

Joker is Poker with a J


	9. Of a Stranger and Friends

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 9**

**Of A Stranger and Friends**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!!**

The Carnival was only a day away, and I was dreading it. I had a bad feeling in my stomach and I couldn't concentrate on anything. Racetrack even gave up talking to me, I was so distant. 

"Ugh!" I shouted, when we had finally left the racetrack. I hadn't sold half of my papers, and I was so frustrated I threw the papers on the ground. "Stupid paper!" I yelled, and began a stream of curses in French. 

Race looked at me, perplexed, "Lee. Lee! Calm it down. Wha's a mattah wit youse?" He asked, Picking up my papes, and coming over to where I was cursing and pacing. 

"'Zis is a stupid day! What 'ze hell are Thursdays for? Just to piss me off!" I gave a growl. "I'm taking 'ze day off, I'll catchya later, Race. You can have my papes. Take them back and keep the money, whatever you want." Scowling, I turned and walked back to the LH, hoping something will be there to take my mind off of the sick feeling in my stomach. 

On my way home, I made a slight detour to the art gallery, hoping to catch a last glimpse of my unfinished art before I finally left. Promising that this time I wouldn't faint.

I couldn't put off leaving anymore. I'd make an appearance at the party Saturday, then leave. No one would miss me, and everything would be fine. It would be. I'd go...maybe to Ireland this time. 

Entering the gallery, I sat on a bench across from my masterpiece that would never be finished. Sighing, I stared at the colors that swirled around it. I thought of my father and my mother. The way life was before it was no longer life. 

I sat there for at least two hours, gazing. I let one tear fall, but that was all that was allowed. Had I been living life wrong? It seemed that way. Was I suppose to continually run from everything? Everyone? 

I thought a lot sitting there. My best friend, Race, my admirer, Bell, the guy that somehow angered me and yet made me feel unlike any other guy had ever feel before...New York was so loud and fast-pace. Beautiful and at the same time it was sad. All the crimes that were committed, all the hearts broken, but also all the love that was made. The babies that were born.

Shaking my head, I got up and headed out the door, really going home now. 

I stopped. 

Had I really just called the LH home?! 

I had. 

It was my home, no matter how bad I had to leave it. It always would be my home. It was where I felt happiest, safest, and welcomed. 

Heaving a sigh, I trudged home. My heart felt heavy and I kept thinking about all my friends. Renegade, Jersey, Jack, Blink, Mush, and Racetrack. Especially Race. He was the first newsie to actually befriend me. And stay by my side, though I didn't doubt that any of the others would leave. 

I was the one leaving. 

When I got to the LH it was getting dark, but what shocked me was the number of newsies outside milling around. 

"LEE!" Jersey shouted, which surprised me because she'd always been pretty quiet. 

The newsies quieted down, and Race came jogging up to me, "Where da hell was ya, Lee?" He asked, "We'se been lookin foi ya foi houahs(Hours)!"

Feeling a little guilty, I hung my head, "Sorry Race, I was just wandering the city. Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going." I was too depressed to fight with anyone, and it touched my heart that they had a search party going for me. 

"Tell Jack, we'se need someone ta go fetch the newsies we sent to Brooklyn." Race told Jersey, and she nodded and sprinted into the LH. He turned back to me, "'is Ok, Lee. We'se were just worried 'bout ya." 

My heart gave another tug, like the one when I was with Spot but less intense. "Is something else going on?" I asked, straining to see anything through the mass bodies of newsies as they headed into the building. 

Race seemed to get a bit sulky, "Ya, when ise got back from sellin' me papes, Jack was askin' where youse was at. And I told him youse had run off. He told me dis guy was looking for you. He wanted to make sure that youse wanted to see this guy before he saw youse." 

Blood turning to ice, I gripped Race's arm, "Did he give you a name?" I asked. 

"Yeah, Ben. Ben McGregor." 

"Is he in there?!" I shrieked, trying to calm myself down, but I couldn't seem to stop the sudden shivers I was feeling. 

Race nodded, "But if youse don't wanna see him, Ise'll take ya ta anotha lodgin' house so he's wont bothah ya." 

I shook my head, "What does he want?" I mumbled, "How did he find me?" I asked aloud, and then more directly to Race, "No, I need to see him. Ask him what he wants." 

My friend cocked his head to study me as he lit a cigar, then nodded, "Come on." 

We headed up the stairs slowly, me on the verge of freaking out and Race calm and thoughtful, stealing glances at me every so often. 

We entered the bunkroom, the newsies all hanging out, playing poker and just chatting about their day of selling. 

"Lee!" Relief was in the voice of the guy who came running at me. When he saw me, he stopped dead. He looked about twenty-nine, a beard and mustache covered his face. His sparkling, deep green eyes a little more experienced then the last time I saw him...which was about twelve years ago. 

Twelve years ago I was visiting New Orleans. I had stopped there for a short time before I headed to Santa Fe. I accidentally got caught up with Ben, at that time we all just called him Benny. He was a boiler stoker boy. Cute to say the least, and I had found myself smitten with him.

But, of course, I couldn't stay long. Couldn't get to attached, and so I left. 

I didn't know he had such strong feelings for me, to follow me for twelve years. It's not like I lead him on, I had never kissed anyone, not even Benny. 

"Lee...You look the same as you did down in New Orleans." His accent was sexy to say the least, but I couldn't conjure up the feelings that I had once thought I had for him. 

"You been to New Orleans?" Jack said, admiration in his voice. 

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Benny's, "Yeah, before I went to Santa Fe." I told him absently.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, youse _have_ been everywhere, Lee." 

Ben's green eyes, as dark and calming as a forest, sparkled at me, "She still giving everyone that line?" Confusion filled into his mind. "But, Lee...how?"

Breaking eye contact, I ran a hand through my long dark hair, and started pacing, "Why're you here?" I asked sharply, then noticed we had an audience. "Come on, I want to speak with you privately." I grabbed his hand, though he was a foot taller then me, he looked mystified by our hands together. 

"Lee...will youse be okay?" Race asked, eyeing Ben.

I shot him an impatient look, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Dragging my old friend out of the room and toward the lobby where no one was occupying, I had a million thoughts going at once. 

Stopping, I dropped his hand, "You've been following me for twelve years?" 

Ben shook his head, "No, only about nine of them." 

"Why?" I demanded, anger boiling. Why would anyone follow me? I wasn't special. 

"I love you. I tried to forget you, like your letter told me to. But, every morning I'd wake up and see your face in my thoughts, and I'd wonder where you are, if you had found someone else. I missed you so completely I could barely eat. I stopped sleeping because every time I closed my eyes your beautiful green eyes would be there. I was so sick with missing you, I had to find you. I knew that I loved you and wouldn't be able to think of anyone else till I found out if you felt the same. I've been searching so long, and finally, here you are...and you haven't changed one bit, literally."

It was a beautiful speech, and if I had loved him, I'd have cried and ran into his arms, probably even kissed him. But, at that moment a picture of Spot Conlon entered my head, his brilliant blue eyes seeing my soul and my secrets held within. 

That must have been how it was for Ben. But, if I leave, will Spot haunt me? So much that I'd come running back, sick from missing him? No, Ben loved me, and I don't love Spot. I don't think... And who's to say it wouldn't be years from now when he's grown old and has a wife and children? I couldn't just suddenly come back into his life, still the same as the first day he met me, and him all old and wrinkly. It wouldn't be fair. 

"Ben...I..." I faltered, out of words to say. How did you tell someone who's obsessed with you that you don't have feelings for him? Oh, "I'm sorry, Ben. You're too late. I've found someone else. But," I looked at him, at the pain in his eyes watching his face crumple in devastation, "You know it was for the best that I left. I couldn't lead you on, and I'm sorry for everything really." 

The front door opened, and Spot and Mush came stumbling in. "LEE!" Mush said, turned to Spot, "Nevermind, Spot, we found her." 

Mush turned to me, "Where was ya, Lee? Ya had us scared stiff!" He patted my arm. 

"Sorry, Mush, I had just went to take a walk. Didn't mean to be out so late." I gave him a small smile, and he nodded his head.

"Who's dis?" He asked. 

I bit my lip, "Not now, Mush. Can you leave us alone?" 

Nodding again, he waved to Ben, and ran up the stairs. 

My eyes fell on Spot. He was glaring up the stairs, at Mush I assumed. But, then his silvery blue orbs met my emerald greens. "So youse's fine." 

I nodded. "Sorry." 

He shrugged, "Just don't do it again." He said sternly, and then cast a look at Ben. Something darkened his eyes, but I couldn't tell what. 

"Spot Conlon, Leader of da Brooklyn Newsies." He said, spitting into his hand and holding it out to shake my friends hand. 

Ben looked at me, then spit in his own hand and shook Spot's replying, "Ben McGregor." 

Spot gave a business-like nod, then looked at me. His eyes softened a bit for a second, then he headed up the stairs. 

We both watched him go up. He didn't rush like Mush had, but rather took his time. He had his cane out, and it thumped on the stairs with his right foot. When he was finally to the top, he threw one last look at me, then was out of sight. 

Ben looked back at me, then nodded, "I see."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "See what?" 

Running a hand through his own hair, he replied, "It's him. He's the other guy. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I'm not stupid, Aurelie." He snapped the last line out like he had struck me, and I flinched back. 

We stared at each other in silence, then he nodded, "Guess I'll go. But, you have to first answer my question." 

"What question?" I asked, though I knew. 

"How are you still the same from twelve years ago?" He asked it fervently, and in a whisper. 

"I'm not." I replied, "Now, go Ben. And don't every think about me again, please. Promise me." 

A moment passed, and then he headed to the door, "I'll go, Lee. I'll meet a nice girl and marry her and move on with my life. But, I can't promise to never think about you again. Not you and your haunting green eyes. No one can forget you. No guy would want to."

It pained me to hear this, "Please, Ben. Forget me. I'm not worth being in your thoughts, and I don't deserve your love. Just go. Live life and forget me." 

He shook his head, "Impossible." He smiled one last tight smile, and then he was gone. 

I stood there and let a few tears fall. I'd never meant to do that to Ben. He had just been another person I met in another city that I had briefly stayed in. 

What would happen to the Newsies once I left? Would they miss me, or try to find me? 

I felt so torn. I had to leave. If I didn't they'd find out my secret eventually, and along the way I'd get more attached to each one of them. It was bad enough that Spot was beginning to haunt me. Would my time in New York always haunt me? Would I always look back and think, what would it have been like if I'd stayed?

My knees gave out, and I crumpled to the floor, gasping for air as my heart pained me. Just thinking about leaving made it hurt. It gave me a kind of jolt. Like Lightning. It was a feeling I experienced only one other time and that was the night I began my life that lasted three hundred and ninety six years. Except, unlike that time, I didn't feel the spread of warmth. 

It was like it was nudging me to do something. But, I didn't know what. 

"Aurelie?" Race asked, and came around the corner at the top of the stairs. 

He saw me there, crumpled on the floor gasping, and came flying down, "LEE!" He shouted, and we heard a few newsies come scrambling out after his exclamation, "Wha' happened?!" Race asked, kneeling on the floor next to me, "Did dat guy hoit youse?!" 

Shaking my head, I reached out my hand for something, and a hand caught mine. "No, Race. It's..."Gasp, "My heart!"

And like that, the pain was gone. The jolt or whatever had disappeared without any more pain. My breath caught at the sudden stop of pain, and I looked up. Spot was in front of me, Race to my left. I thought I'd been holding on to Race's hand, but I looked down to find Spot's wrapped tightly around mine. 

I met his eyes, and the pain didn't come back, but another feeling did. An aching to be closer to him. 

Shaking my head, I slowly tried to stand, "Race, I'm fine. It stopped as sudden as it started." Race and Spot both helped me, "Sorry for worrying you all." I said, a bit ashamed. 

We walked in silence up the stairs and to the room the girls shared. The others slowly went back to what they had been doing.

"Anything for youse, Lee." Race said, and helped me into my bed. 

"Thanks." I said, and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open, "You guys are the best." I mumbled, and finally fell into the blackness...

A/N: Whew, that was fun to write! =) Please review and tell me what you think!

Truly,

Joker is Poker with a J 


	10. Of A Day with Spot and the Carnival I

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 10**

**Of A Day with Spot and the Carnival Part 1**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: A lot is going to happen here. So please enjoy :) btw, I don't know what banks were like in 1900 so just go along with it!**

I woke to the sun slanting across my face. Groaning, I rolled over, but sleep wouldn't come back. Finally, I sat up. Only to notice a sleeping figure in a chair next to my bed. I cocked my head to the side, "Spot?"

His head flew up, and he looked around sleepily. When he saw me awake, he got up, "Lee! Youse's awake!"

"Yes, I am." I said, staring at him, "Why're you sleeping next to my bed?"

Spot shrugged, "Youse was havin' nightmares. Thrashin' around, so Ise stayed next to youse. Incases you needed someone when youse woke up." He shrugged again, this time looking a bit embarrassed.

My heart gave a tiny tug. "Thats...sweet." I ducked my head, embarrassed as well. But, I couldn't remember any of last nights dreams. Or nightmares. I remembered being terrified, and lonely, like I've been practically my entire life...

Seating himself next to me, he leaned his head down to catch my eye. "Who was dat guy, Lee?"

"Just an old friend." I smiled at him slightly, "We met down in New Orleans a few years ago."

Spot scowled, "Why didn't he stay there?"

"He's in love with me." I said simply.

The Brooklyn Leader nodded thoughtfully, "A little old, but it's not hard..." He said mostly to himself.

"What's not hard?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Falling in Love with you, Lee."

That was the last thing I would have thought he meant. "Oh." Was all I managed to spit out, then I stood up, "What time is it?"

Spot shrugged, "Lemme see." He left the room for a moment, then came back in, "Twelve fifty-two."

"So I guess everyone's selling."

He nodded, "Yeah, doin' extra since dey won't be workin' tamarrah."

"Ok, well lemme get washed up, then I'll go do the afternoon edition." I told him, walking into the washroom.

"With me." I thought I heard him say.

Rolling my eyes, I washed up, thinking of the things I had to get ready before I left. I had to go to the bank, get some money for the trip. Clean up the room, maybe the whole lodging house as a sort of farewell gesture. I also had to write my goodbye letter, that would be the hardest thing.

I felt refreshed and much better when I came out. I went into the room I shared with the girls, and found Spot laying on my bed. "Comfy." He told me, giving me that crooked smile that just about melted my heart.

"I gotta go to the bank, too." I told him. "After I sell papes."

"After_we_ sell papes." He corrected.

I rolled my eyes again, "Fine, _we_. Now, lets go."

Spot jumped off my bed and came right up to me, his face inches from my own. His blue eyes burning into mine. He moved his face down so that I could feel the heat from his lips a centimeter from mine, "Ok, let's go." He whispered, and my knees almost gave out. I nodded, dazed, and he gave a small laugh as he began his way down the stairs.

We headed out of the LH and towards the distribution center, arriving just as the afternoon edition was going out. Blink and Mush waved to us, but I didn't see Race. I wondered how he took Spot insisting on sleeping next to my bed.

"Why ya gotta go to da bank?" Spot whispered while we waited in line.

"Just gotta get a few things." I shrugged. He gave me a suspicious look, but nodded.

It was silent while we got our papes and headed to a clear selling spot. We worked fast, and I even got a few 'Spot Secret Tips' on selling papes to girls. This was, of course, useless to me. But, I couldn't seem to get rid of this sudden aggression I had to every girl that bought a paper from him. If I didn't know myself better I would think I was jealous.

And then, all too soon, we were done and heading to the bank.

"So, seriously, why we'se goin' ta da bank?" Spot asked walking rather arrogantly, in my opinion, with his cane down the street.

"I told you, I gotta get some stuff."

He rolled his eyes, and then started humming. I gave him a look, but otherwise, I was quite content. Spot was a very enjoyable person to be around, almost, if not better, then Race. I felt a little guilty thinking this, but I couldn't deny it. Race was great, but sometimes he'd make a comment that would just make my suspicion that he liked me grow bigger. That is till I realized he really did like me.

And though Spot had nearly kissed me twice, it didn't make me uncomfortable at all. Freaked me for a second, but then afterwards I realized it only freaked me because I knew it was what I _wanted_.

Finally we arrived at the large bank. Quite large, and the inside was even more astonishing. The high vaulted ceilings, the basic structure of the entire place. "Shoot. This place looks better every time I come in." I muttered though I'd only been there once before to make a deposit of the valuables I had been carrying the day I met Bell and the newsies.

It was pretty empty, and I walked right up to the teller, "I'd like to withdraw a few things from my account."

The teller nodded, "Name?"

I glanced behind at Spot who was acting as if he wasn't listening, though I knew very well he was. I dropped my voice, "Aurelie Roxane Everard." I told him, and I was sure Spot couldn't have heard it.

The teller nodded, "Follow me, Ms. Everard." I winced and looked back at Spot, who merely raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, I followed the man. He looked like he could have been one of those creepy butlers, the gray hair that was long in the back, framing his bald head on top. The long hooked nose, and the very neat suit he wore.

He took me down a long haul to my vault. Its top was level with my eyes, the bottom ending just at me chest. It was square and it had a number. 2156. The teller opened it, and stepped aside. I stared in, biting my lip. Reaching in, I pulled out the emerald necklace that belonged to my mother. It had matched her eyes. The eyes I inherited from her.

I put it around my neck, and tucked it under my shirt, and reached in once more. I pulled out the money I had put in. It would have to get me to Ireland. I would need to start working, to continue saving for each time I left. Traveling was expensive.

Lastly, I took out my father's old pocket watch. After my mother had died, he had sold it to keep us fed. After he died, I spent five years tracking it down, and another year to pay it off. Engraved on the back was a simple saying, 'You never lose by loving, you lose by holding back.'

My mother had bought it for him when they had been married for ten years. I had been eleven. Five years later she had died. Two years after that my life had changed and here I was. Nearly four hundred years later.

I shook my head, and headed back out of the bank. Spot said nothing, but began walking by my side as we headed to Tibby's for lunch.

Tibby's was crowded, the boys excited for the night's carnival, and tomorrow's party at Meddah's. Jack and a few of the boys, including Race, were going to the Hall to set up for the party.

This was good. It gave me time to get prepared to leave. Write my note and make sure everything was absolutely perfect. But, I did want to spend a bit of time with my friends, too.

'That's what happens when you get too close.'' I thought angrily to myself. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize they were waiting for me to order.

"Helloooo. Lee? Youse home?!" Mush asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I shook my head and gave my order.

I listened to the boys chat, basking in this familiar everyday thing. It was nice, not to think about now, or what happened in the past. It was nice not to have to wonder about what lay ahead, but rather what was going on at this moment in time. Glancing around the table, I took comfort in my friends. Race, cigar in hand shuffling a deck of cards. Mush, hands waving about as he told Blink some story about a messenger boy who almost hit him today. Blink laughing at Mush. And finally Spot. He sat across from me, gazing out across the street, fingers lightly tapping the table. His eyes were darker then normal. Brooding. His face was expressionless and I wondered what he was thinking.

Were problems with his newsies continuing? Or did he sense that I was withdrawing from them? Yeah right, I thought. How could he know?

Eventually, our food came. Spot and I said little, and I offered to pay for everyone's lunch. And after that, we headed home to get ready for the Carnival.

I looked at Race, " They wanna get dressed up or something?"

Race laughed, "Lee, dere'll be dolls a plenty dere."

"Oh." Was all I could reply, and I snuck the smallest glance toward the direction of Spot, who walked next to me, still quiet.

He looked up at that moment and caught my eye, and the smallest of smirks formed at the corner of his mouth. My face heated and I looked away.

When we came to the LH, I sat on the steps, informing Race that I'd wait for them here. Spot took a seat beside me and lit a cigaret.

Silence.

I watched the sky darken, and the cherry at the tip of Spot's cigaret flare as he inhaled. "I'm sure that can't be good for you." I muttered, glancing sideways at him.

"And Ise sure Ise don't careh." He shot back, inhaling the last of it and throwing it into the streets. We watched the embers fly when they hit the ground, and I gave a sigh.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you care if it's not good for you?"

His eyes met mine for a second, then he glanced away, "Ise just don't, Lee."

My head cocked to the side, "You're not scared to die?"

"Who said anything about death?" Spot shot, quirking an eyebrow.

Looking away, I watched a carriage go by, putting out the last of the cigaret. What were the chances that it would land just so to get put out by a random carriage?

"It was just a question."

Spot made a noise, "Are you, Lee?"

I turned to face him, "I asked first."

"And Ise asked second."

We stared each other down briefly. Then, "No, Aurelie, I'm not afraid of death. I will face it, when it comes. Are you?"

His voice held no hint of the Brooklyn accent I always knew him to hold. It seemed at every moment Spot surprised me.

"I dunno." I muttered, "What if you couldn't die? What if you had lifetimes to live?"

Spot turned to me, surprised, "Yeah, right, Lee. Like dat could happen."

Blushing, I turned away, "Yeah. Crazy." Maybe that was what I was. Maybe I'd been asleep for so long, and I was just finally realizing I was living in a surreal world where I could live every moment and not worry if it was my last.

"But, if I could, I'd see everything. Taj Mahal, the Pyramids, the Eiffel Tower most of all." He gave the smallest sighs, "But, Lee? It wouldn't be any good if I was all alone."

Tears filled my eyes, and I was so glad of the darkness that had fallen. Spot had somehow hit the spot. All my life, I'd known nothing but loneliness. And every time anyone got close, I'd hit the road. That was why these last four hundred years had been so terrible. Why I hadn't hit the thing that would push me back into the cycle. I was afraid.

The door opened, then, and the newsies came streaming out. Spot stood, brushed himself off, then held out his hand for mine. I stared at it for the longest moment. It was ink stained and calloused, but I wanted to take it. I wanted to slip mine in his, and I didn't want him to never let go.

And that's what I did. I slipped mine in his, and let him pull me to my feet. We began our way to the Carnival, the sounds of the newsies, laughing and talking echoed around us. And he didn't let go.

**A/N: Whew, took me awhile to get this one done. And now I know exactly what will happen in the next :) YAY! Please please please review! (Yes, I'm begging) But, I really do love reviews. They make my day better! **

**Also, I'm thinking of another story, well it's actually like a re-do of one I had up. But I didn't like it so I took it down. But i'm thinking of re-writing it tho it'll still have the same basic plot. I have a summary here:**

_**Summary: Savage killings begin ravaging New York City just as a new girl becomes acquainted with the newsies. Solitary and mysterious, Jezebel steals the heart of a few of the boys. Her flawless beauty bewilders them. But, with the good comes the bad, and soon it is realized that she may be linked to the murders, causing the newsies to be caught between a battle of mythical beings...**_

**Not the best summary, but I'll work on it if anyone's interested in reading it. So, Please Tell me if any of you are interested, if a lot are, I'll start writing it and posting it. If not, o well. And if you think I should wait till after I finish this one, just tell me. :) thanks so much!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	11. Of The Carnival Part II

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 11**

**Of The Carnival Part II **

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Please, my wonderful readers, enjoy!**

The Carnival was filled with lights. Some were strung through the trees, others wrapped all the way down the trunk. Laughter and music filled the air, and people crowded around tables with games and stood in line for rides.

I felt incredibly light. The whole atmosphere of the park was bright with happiness and togetherness. It reminded me faintly of the Gypsy's camp so long ago.

Spot and I had taken our time walking. We ended up at the back of the group, and when we arrived, the newsies had already claimed a picnic table and were dealing cards. I looked at Spot, furrowing my eyebrows, "They came to the carnival just to play cards?"

He laughed gently, "Not all of dem are here ta play cards. What youse wanna do first? The Gypsy Hut, or da ferris wheel?"

I stared at him, then shrugged, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Suddenly, Race was next to me, "Heya, Lee! Spot." He added, almost grudgingly, and then looked back to me, "What youse wanna do?"

Spot rolled his eyes, "Aurelie and Ise were about ta go on da Ferris wheel."

Race spared Spot one look, then looped his arm through my free arm, "I'll join youse."

I felt Spot's hand squeeze mine gently, and I was startled to realize I had forgotten we were still holding hands. I glanced down, my head cocking to the side. Why did it feel so _right_?

We made our way through the crowd toward the looming Ferris Wheel to the right of where the newsies had camped. It was odd being escorted by a guy, let alone two.

"Did youse know, da foist Ferris wheel was built to rival da Eiffel Tower?" Spot asked me, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

I smirked, "Really? That's very interesting. Where'd you learn this?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for helping him push my friend's buttons. But, honestly, Race was being a little to overprotective for my liking. Especially because I had never known a guy to be like this towards me.

Smiling, Spot squeezed my hand again, "Ise read an article in da papah. The guy's name is George Ferris."

Race's face was slowly getting redder, "Well, did youse know, Lee, that President McKinley got to ride an Automobile?"

Spot gave a smirk, "Of course, he is da President and rich. Kinda obvious he's would."

I couldn't help but laugh at Spot's doing. It only worsened things, though. Race wrenched away at my laughter. "Fine." He started to walk away.

"Race! No, wait. Come back, please?" I called, and he stopped. I glance at Spot, who's face was now emotionless. Racetrack turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Spot's trying to anger you, that's why I was laughing." Sometimes it was better just to be brutally honest.

Race's face lit up. Then he glanced at Spot, and gave a smirk of his own, "In dat case, to the Ferris wheel!" Spot's eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent as we walked to the Ferris wheel and then waited in line.

I was glad my friend wasn't mad, but I was berating myself for even getting me in the current situation. That current situation was silent and very awkward.

Pulling out a cigar, Race lit it and inhaled deeply. Spot looked over and glared, "Ise sure that can't be too good for ya, Race."

Blowing out smoke, over my head and right in Spot's face, Race shrug, "But, it taste so good."

I gave a nervous giggle. "Well..." I bit my lip.

They both looked at me. One pair of piercing blues, and one pair of warm chocolates. Glancing behind me, I saw a girl. "Well, looks like I'm not the only girl!" I finished, my voice going a little high.

The girl was skinny and about six inches taller then me. She wasn't stunningly gorgeous, but simply pretty. She had fair hair and sky blue eyes. "What?" She asked, looking at us confused as we all turned to look at her.

I felt bad for putting her on the spot, but I couldn't handle both of them.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, "I'm Aurelie. This is Spot and Racetrack."

She glanced around, as if she wasn't sure we were talking to her, "Hi, I'm uhm, Savannah."

"Nice to meet you." Racetrack said sweetly.

Spot grunted at her and turned back to me to raise an eyebrow. I shrugged. He cocked his head lightly to the side, as if to ask what I was up to. Then we both turned to the girl, glanced at Racetrack, who was still smiling politely at her, and then turned back to each other.

He leaned in close to my ear, and whispered, "Good idea."

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear, and I felt so light and childish. It was amazing, to feel so alive. Was this what it was like? Why would I want to pass this up?

Race had turned his attention to Savannah, who was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. I smiled in spite of myself. Glad I wasn't hurting my friend, or in the awkward position I had been in. But, it irked me that it his attention could be so easily swayed.

Shrugging to myself, I turned back to Spot, who was whistling and gazing around at the people. "Whatcha thinkin'?" I asked, swinging our hands. He gripped mine and kept us from swinging. I looked down sadly.

"Nothin' much, Lee." He turned to look at me, his blue eyes gazing into mine, stunning me for a second. Feeling his arm relax, I looked down and started swinging our hands again.

Repeating the clenching of his hand and the stopping of our arms, he said, "Don' do dat."

"Why?" I asked, still feeling light and cheery. Big difference from the sadness and loneliness I had felt from the earlier conversation of death.

He gave me an agitated look, "Just don't."

I sighed, and went quiet. Race had struck up a conversation with Savannah, and I was glad he wasn't holding on to me. I guess I knew that if it came down to Spot or Race...well, I'd probably break both their hearts, but I know which one I would pick. Though I can't say if it would be the smart choice or not.

Looking around, I caught a glimpse of the Gypsy tent Spot had mentioned. I tilted my head to the side, and stared intently at the sign, 'Cat's Gypsy Hut' and next to it was the symbol that I remembered so well. The heart with the three waves in the center.

"Come, Dearies! Get your fortune's read!" The lady who stood in front shouted. And then her blue eyes caught my own.

I froze.

Spot felt me tense up, "Somethin' wrong, Aurelie?" He whispered, and looked to where I was looking. The Gypsy turned her back just in time. "Ahh, the Gypsy Hut!" He said, smiling down at me, "Every year Ise go dere, she tells me dat something's goin' ta happen in a few years. It always decreases...actually, dat t'ing she said dat would happen should happen dis year..." He trailed off and glanced at me. "Aurelie? Where youse goin'?"

Race turned to watch, but I didn't care. The only thought in my head was the Gypsy. I watched her as I got closer, watched as she turned and watched me. Her blue eyes seared into me as they had nearly four hundred years ago.

"Aurelie?" Spot called, but I ignored him and I kept on going, all I saw was her. When I reached her, she looked around, and then pulled me into the tent. She pulled out a chair for me and sat across from me.

"Well, my child, we meet again." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Yes. We do." I just stared at her, willing her to tell me that I was done being stuck like this. To tell me that I was ready to move on and grow again. Get married and have children...

The Gypsy heaved a sigh, and glanced at the tent door. "My child, you have been doing your living this life wrong."

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

She gave another sigh and looked to the side, "Aurelie, when my cat gave his life for you to stay like this, it was not for you to become a stranger to the world. You were suppose to _live_, dear. Live and find your true happiness because you did something to deserve this gift." She turned her blue eyes on me, and my heart quivered.

Tears sprang to my eyes, "How could I? When I never age? Never show signs of growing? Never change, year after year of living?"

"If you had given yourself to know people the next few years, you would have fallen in love and the spell would have been broken. But, you hid yourself in the shadows and caused yourself four hundred years of loneliness. You made your soul-mate, your Intended, wait for you. Do you know how many life times he's been waiting? Four! Because you did not come to him so long. And now...He doesn't even know its you he's been waiting for. He only knows its something."

The tears spilled over, "You mean...I did this all to myself?!?" I jumped up, my heart breaking at the thought of making someone wait for me. I hadn't even known, though! "Who is he? Tell me! Who is he? Who have I made wait for me?"

The gypsy heaved a sigh, "Four hundred years ago he went by Ridley Llewellyn. Now, he's is known as Spot Conlon."

**A/N: Man, I didn't think I'd ever get this one up. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't sure how to put it down, y'know? Well, I hope you all like. Please, oh please REVIEW!!! **

**Oh, and I hope you all had/have happy holidays!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	12. Of Love and Pain

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 12**

**Of Love and Pain **

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: hey sorry for slow updating. Mid-terms, four-sights (don't ask), and other crap prevented me from working on this. Plus, it feels like I never get time to myself. There's always interruptions and other stuff to do. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

I walked out of the Gypsy Hut in a daze. How could it all be true? Had I really made Spot wait four life-times? How terrible of a person was I? I made myself lonely, and Spot in turn had been so lonely. Could I even let him get close to me? I wasn't so sure. He was close enough, but to let him to get past all my walls? I was the girl who always ran from everyone and everything. Could I just push her away and stay here?

"Lee?" a voice said, uncertainty ringing through it.

Looking up, I met Race's brown eyes. He and Savannah had just come over, and I looked around for Spot.

There. He was close to the tent, his brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes distant. Close to the tent...His eyes met mine, and there was a play of emotions on his face that would never have normally been there. He was usually good at hiding them.

Not tonight. Not now. Spot looked angry, confused, uncertain, and above all...a look I couldn't identify.

"Aurelie?" He asked in a gruff voice.

I knew by the tone he had heard everything. And he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't know if he should believe what the Gypsy said, or anything else we had discussed inside there.

Just the pleading look he gave me, I knew he wanted me to defend what had just happened. To prove, or disprove what was said and what could only be the truth. But, he couldn't believe it. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to. He couldn't.

Not knowing what to say myself, I did the thing that I was best at. I turned...

...And fled.

I was out of the carnival, away from the lights and the laughter like a bat out of hell. The noises that had put me in such a great mood before, now constricted around my heart like barbed wire. So much life there. More life then I had ever experienced in my own, and I _hated_ it. I hated the memories being made. Ones that would never be forgotten and would be told to children and grandchildren. I hated the fact that they would die with those memories while I continued here, paused in life because I was too much of a coward.

All of this, all that I had experienced had been my own fault. I was a coward and this was my punishment. I couldn't have Spot, I couldn't have my mother or father, or anyone else to love and care for. No one would love me. Spot didn't even believe what he had heard.

A few blocks away, I slowed down. A sob ripped threw my throat as the rain and the tears began pouring down. Maybe I was taking this to heart and getting upset for nothing. Maybe this would all go away when I went away. I had gotten attached and this was what happened, but the minute I was gone everything would be alright again.

But, the tears still came, and I took a seat on a few steps. I wiped them away, but they kept pouring out of me. I was just fooling myself. Of course they wouldn't forget. They were my friends. They would probably be worried about me.

Putting my head in my hands, I sobbed so hard my entire body shook. I sobbed so hard I didn't hear the footsteps until I heard his voice, "Aurelie."

It was just my name, but it was enough. I don't know how and I wasn't sure why, but he had come. He had followed me.

He pulled me up, into his arms, brushed my soaking hair that was plastered to my face away and for a moment he just stared. Those lightning blue orbs that drove me nuts stared deep into my eyes. I knew what he was telling me, and my heart swelled with a love that I had only ever read about. This was the fairytale love that everyone wanted. He loved me, he didn't care about what he had heard, he just cared about _me. _

Another sob racked through me, and his eyes seemed to caress me softly. The words that the Gypsy had said came to my mind, '_your soul-mate, your Intended.' _They fit perfectly. He fit perfectly. It was like he was made especially for me. And in that moment I knew, _I knew_ running was out of the question. Who could run from their destiny? Their Soul-mate?

Spot was done staring. He grabbed my face softly, but with force, and pulled me against him. Our lips formed together, and Spot Conlon kissed me senseless there in the rain.

When I say senseless, I _mean_ senseless. Every thought I'd ever had in my four hundred years went flying out of my head. His lips against mine, soft and wet from the rain, caressed my own. Just the taste of him made me dizzy, and I grabbed his shoulders to keep myself steady.

His arms dropped to my waist and he pulled me so I was mashed up against him. My arms instinctively going around his shoulders. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

And then came the pain.

It ripped right through me, tearing at my heart like I had never felt before. I remembered a pain like this vaguely before, but it didn't compare to this. This took the breath right out of me, and it forced our kiss to end.

Falling against Spot's hard chest, I gasped. I put my hand to my heart to try to stop the pain, but it hurt so bad!

"Aurelie?!?" Spot said, panic and fear in his voice as he laid me gently on the wet ground. I was gasping and clutching at my heart, waiting for the pain to stop at any time like it had before.

It was like that first time at the Brooklyn Lodging house, the same kind of pull. Like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and right into Spot's hand. It hurt so much, though, I could barely think.

It was like that first time and the time after Ben left when I had realized I had to leave combined together in one pain. Tears poured down my face as my whole body shook. I could hear Spot yelling, screaming my name. Telling me to stay with him. I could see the fear and pain in his eyes as he watched me cry and gasp.

My eyes finally closed from the pain and I heard myself murmuring, "Spot. Spot don't leave me."

The pain was so strong that it consumed me, and I could see the darkness as it reached for me and then snatched me into unconsciousness.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

_My head lay on my mother's lap. She smiled down, my own green eyes reflecting back at me. I had always thought she was the most beautiful woman. And in four hundred years no one had ever proven me wrong. _

_Looking around, I found myself in a field of Lily's. We laid on a blanket in the middle of a meadow and the warm air brushed against my cheek. _

_"Cherie." She whispered, "Cherie, time to wake up. Someone needs you." _

_My brows furrowed, why did I have to leave the moment I came? Didn't she want to be with me? Couldn't I stay here? This must be heaven. _

_"No, cherie. Someone needs you somewhere else." My mother whispered soothingly, running her hand through my dark hair, so different from her blonde. _

_Something nagged at the back of my mind, but I pushed it away. Who would need me? I had no friends. None that I could recall..._

_I turned my head as I heard someone say my name. It was familiar, deep, and I felt a tug at my heart at the sound of it. _

_With that tug came tumbling back all my memories. Spot, Race, the newsies, The Gypsy, the Carnival, Spot, my tears and the rain, Spot..._

_"Spot?" _

_My mother smiled as I stood and followed the voice, "Yes, Cherie. Go to him. Live Life." _

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Spot?"

**A/N: Hey, I know this is short, but I hope you like anyway. Please review!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J **


	13. Of Awakenings and Miela

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 13**

**Of Awakenings and Miela**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Hey, i got a lot of responses to last chapter!! I'm glad you all liked, please enjoy this one!!! OH!!! And her mother called her cherie in the last chapter because thats the french word for Dear. :) Its my friends name too! Lol! Enjoy!! **

"Spot?" I croaked, opening my eyes and then closing them from the bright light that seared through a nearby window.

"Aurelie!" Spot was at once by my side, his fingers weaving between mine. I peeked my eyes opened and met his beautiful blues full of concern, "How are youse feelin'?" He whispered.

I closed my eyes again and sighed, savoring the feeling of his fingers intertwined with mine and his breath on my cheek. "Better. Much better." I murmured, and then I was exhausted. And I let sleep pass over me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was night time when I awoke again. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed the dark silhouette of someone in the chair beside me. Silently, I pulled off my blankets, and got up. My muscles were weak from being in bed. I didn't even know how long I'd been in bed. But I did recognize it as my own.

I tip toed to the door, my mind on my bulging bladder, and didn't even notice the other chair, this one vacant. My toe took a heavy blow, and I couldn't help but cry out. Stupid chair! I cursed silently in my head. Giving a small whimper, I sat on the floor to nurse my toe.

"Aurelie?" A voice asked groggily, and I stiffened. It wasn't Spots' voice, the voice I had been expecting and wanting, but the soprano voice of a girl.

It finally clicked into my head which of the few girls I knew this voice belonged to, "Mi?" I asked.

The figure got up, and I could tell now it was definitely a girl, She came over and I could faintly see her head cock to the side, "Whatchya doing on the floor?" She asked, sitting beside me. She was awake now, and rather perky.

"Stubbed my toe. I have to pee really bad." I muttered, looking down at my foot. My toe was throbbing with pain, but it wasn't as bad as it had been a minute before.

"Oh." Mi said, nodding her head wisely, "Well, How are you feeling?" She asked, raising a hand and putting it against my forehead.

Shrugging, I replied, "Better, I guess." I paused for a second, "Where's Spot?" I blurted out.

Mi gave a small laugh and took her hand away, "Well, you're fever broke it seems." Smiling, she stood and put her hand out, "Spot'll be back soon. They needed him in Brooklyn and it couldn't wait." I could feel there was something she wasn't telling me.

I took her hand, and got to my feet, "Is it about the newsies being kidnapped?"

The girl in front of me tipped her head back, "Disappearing. I don't know if they're kidnappings."

She helped me to the washroom in silence, and it was only when I was finished that I realized it. "Hey, where is everyone?"

Shrugging, she helped me back to the room I had been in, "Medda's."

I froze, "Its saturday night, isn't it?" I asked, staring at her, "It's your birthday night!"

Mi gave a laugh, "Yeah, but it's fine. I get one every year, I'm used to it."

Shaking my head, I looked around for a clean pair of my pants and a good shirt, threw them on, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'm not letting you miss your birthday party."

"Really, Lee, you're sick, I'd rather be her-" I gave her a look to stop her protesting.

"Mi, You're turning seventeen. This is a birthday! You're getting older and we need to celebrate this."

Heaving a sigh, Miela Conlon nodded. "Fine. But, I have a feeling Spot won't be too happy."

"Oh, Spot shmot." I said, waving my hand and throwing on a coat, followed her out onto the sidewalk, "You gotta show me where it is though, 'cause I don't have a clue." I told her.

She laughed in reply and we started the trek to Medda's. "So, I guess you and Spot hooked up." She began after a minute, a smirk spreading across her face.

I put my nose in the air, "What gave you that idea?"

Laughing, she shrugged, "Only that he hasn't left your side since last night when he carried you in. Not that a day proves anything, but I could just see it in his eyes." She smiled, "He looked so worried."

Raising a brow, I asked, "You get your kicks on seeing your brother worried to death?"

We both laughed, "No, I just knew, though. He usually doesn't appear to worry over much. Like his newsies, he doesn't show that them disappearing bothers him, but it does. His worry for you last night, though, was written all over his face."

I thought about this for a ways of the walk. We had only kissed. It wasn't like we were madly in love with each other. Well, maybe for me. But, I wasn't about to admit being in love with a guy I'd only known for a month at least. Then again, he was my soul mate. My friggin' INTENDED for Christs' sake. That had to constitute to the fact we were meant to be, even if we hadn't said I love you.

Maybe I was thinking way to much into this. Spot wasn't about to go spilling his undying love for me. If anything he'd show it in little bits. Till he got comfortable. Then I supposed he'd show it a bit more. I mean, he did have Brooklyn to think of. How many enemies did he have that would stoop low enough to kidnap his girl? And his sister even?

Spot Conlon was a big hot spot. It was like he was a piece of radioactivity and all those around him were threatened. It was utter madness, and I couldn't understand how he came to stand it all.

All these thoughts seem to fall away when I suddenly remembered the fact that I had been unconscious the entire day.

I stopped dead on the sidewalk. "Lee?" I heard Mi ask.

Reaching out, I put a hand on her shoulder, "Mi, what did the doctor say about me?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Nothing much. Said you had lack of nourishment. That you must've passed out from lack of food."

Staring, I asked, "But...it was my heart. Not lack of food." I didn't eat a lot, that was true, but that wasn't what was wrong.

Mi nodded, "Yeah, Spot kept telling him that. But, he wouldn't listen. So we took care of you best we could."

I stared at the ground, trying to make sense of this all. Every time I had been close to Spot or thought of leaving my heart would go haywire. The Gypsy said I needed love to push me back in the cycle of life. Could those other times have been telling me to stay? To get closer to Spot? Had the kiss pushed me back? Could I grow old now? Would I stop being stuck like this?

These mere thoughts sent ice through my veins, and then fire followed. I was free?!? I could live a normal life? I had to find out. Right away. Looking to Mi, I asked, "Can you take me back to the carnival?"

"Why?" She asked, looking confused and a little torn, "I gotta get you to either the party or back to the Lodging House. Spot'll be mad to find you gone..."

"Please Mi? Its of the utmost importance. There's someone there I gotta talk to." I begged, knowing I'd go with or without her.

"I don't know..." She glanced towards Medda's. I hadn't even realized we'd been so close.

"Please?" I asked, and it must have been the desperateness in my voice that made up her mind.

"One second." She said, and ran towards Medda's. She was in there a moment, and then came running out. "Ok," She said, gasping a little, "I told Blink we're going to Central Park and we'd be back. And to tell Spot where we are if he comes by."

"Good thinking." I said, and turned in a direction I thought the carnival was.

Laughing, she grabbed my arm, "This way." She said pulling me another direction.

I just hope the Gypsy was there so I wouldn't get in trouble with Spot for nothing...

**A/N: Well, here's thirteen!!! Hope ya'll liked! Please review!! Thanks to all that have so far!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Review!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	14. Of Bad News and The Villain

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 14**

**Of Bad News and The Villain**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Hey! I have a writer's block for Dangerous Game so I'm gonna go ahead and update this one! Enjoy!**

One lifetime is hard enough to live. How could someone possibly stay sane living an estimated five lifetimes?

I don't know how I stayed sane all these years. I didn't even know if I was still sane. I certainly _felt_ crazy, running through Manhattan with the man I love's sister. And the man in question would sure be furious once he found out I had run out on him. Not to mention being on a wild goose chase for an old gypsy.

Maybe I had lost my mind.

Well, I didn't have time to search for it at the moment, I thought grimly, as Miela and I made it to Central Park where the Carnival had been held.

It was quite a site, seeing the Ferris wheel being dismantled. Watching as the tents were packed up and the people going around cleaning up kettle corn and cotton candy from the ground. But they all worked fast and laughed and joked all the while.

Weaving through the workers, Mi and I made a beeline for the exact spot I remembered the Gypsy tent was. But as I got closer, I slowed down.

The tent was gone. All that remained was a light brown patch on the ground. I felt my heart fall into my stomach, and I turned around in dismay. "Let's go back." I told Mi, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

I had thought maybe, _maybe_ she'd still be here. She was the only person who could see, could tell me that I was no longer immortal.

"You ok?" Mi asked me as we made our way back.

I smiled at the girl feeling a sisterly bond between us. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine."

"Aurelie?" A voice called out, and my heart jumped as I recognized it. Turning around, I felt the tears fall with relief.

"I thought you left!" I said, running towards the Gypsy.

She was staring at me, and then shook her head, "Aurelie. I thought you would be gone by now. But, what is this?" She squinted at me a moment, and then her eyes widened, "Child! You've..." She glanced at Miela, and then back, "You are you again."

I smiled at the way she had said it, and I felt light as a feather, "I am?"

She nodded, smiling, "You are in love." Her smile was as big as my own.

"Yes!" I said, and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

The Gypsy looked surprised, but hugged me back, "I know you kept running, but I also knew that sooner or later he would stop you." She took my hand in hers and kissed it. When I took my hand back and looked down, I saw the symbol identical to hers on mine. The heart with the three waves.

"So you'll never forget. Past, Present, Future. And Love." She smiled one last time and turned away. And was then lost in the crowd of workers.

Miela looked at me, "Was that who you were looking for?"

I turned to her, smiling from ear to ear, "Yes." I felt as if I could float on air as I stared down at my palm. I was back. Of course I wasn't the same. I never would be. But that was ok.

"Lee! Mi!!" A voice yelled out, and we both turned.

Racetrack came running over, gasping for air and looking a little worse for wear, "Spot... Brooklyn!"

Miela and I exchanged a look, "Wait, Race, speak clearly."

He shook his head, and then said quickly, "We'se was at Medda's and a Brooklyn newsie came stumblin' in. He's was cryin' and bleedin'! Something about these guys coming in and takin' ovah the Brooklyn LH!"

"Shit!" Mi swore, and we were both off in an instant.

It seemed to take forever to get to Brooklyn, and even longer to get to the Lodging House. When we did arrive there, it stopped us both in our tracks.

The front windows were smashed, there was one light on and the place was a total mess. The front door hung wide open, and some of the chairs were broken. The main table, too, was split in half.

Miela held back a sob, and slowly I went forward up the stairs. Cards were scattered around, a few glasses broken. I turned to look at Mi and I raised an eyebrow, "If tonight was your party, why were there newsies here?"

The brown-eyed girl shrugged, "Some of the boys are too young to go out to Medda's so a few older guys stay with them."

I bit my lip, and then felt tears rise as I saw it. Spot's cane lay at the bottom of a set of stairs. A few spots of blood were around it on the floor. Walking over to it, I knelt down and reached out my hand cautiously.

As my hand closed around the shaft of the cane, a tear fell down to land on the gold tip.

"Awe, how sweet. Spot's goil is cryin' for him." A cruel voice said overhead.

I straightened instantly and stepped back to look up at the boy. My knuckles turned white as I grasped the cane of Brooklyn in my hand.

A growl rose to my throat as I recognized the boy, but it was Mi's heart-broken cry that spoke his name, "Villain!!"

Villain St. James turned to her, his golden brown eyes softening for a split second before he turned cold, "That's me name. Glad you could stop by me humble abode." He leered down at us as his arms spread wide to encompass the entire LH.

**A/N: Well, I know its short but I actually like this chapter! So I hope you all did too! Please Review!!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J **


	15. Of Searching, Panic, and Escape

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 15**

**Of Searching, Panic, and Escape **

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Enjoy!**

"What have you done?!?" Mi cried out, tears falling down her face, the betrayal in her eyes complete.

Villain steeled himself, "Ise did what Ise had ta do, Mi. I took down Brooklyn. He was too powerful. No one should be like dat, and Ise brought Conlon down."

I held the cane in my hand tight as I stared at the boy, "Obviously you had outside help." I told him, angry and scared for Spot. How could this happen? The minute life was wonderful, it all came crashing down around your ears.

The boy smirked, his golden eyes darkening, "Yes. Ise got da help of a business man who needed cheap workers. He hired a few goons ta kidnap some of the Brooklyn boys for me, and tanight I gave him Spotty-Boy. He was excited to get Spot. The boy is a hard worker, especially when threatened wit the right thing." Villain looked pointedly at me.

"He thinks you kidnapped me?" I demanded, anger building in me.

"You got it. Now Brooklyn is mine, and Spot Conlon isn't comin' back."

"What about me, Villain? Did you even consider me?" Mi asked, and I realized there was more between them. "I...I thought..."

"You thought I loved you?" Villain sneered, but I noticed the pain in his eyes. "Your wrong, Mi. I used you. Ise t'ink its best if ya left. Leave ya brothah and leave."

My eyes narrowed, "You think were not gonna help them? That we're just gonna leave it all?!? Well, you got another thing comin'." I told him, raising the cane and pointing it at him, "Your mine, Villain."

He smirked, "You are definitely Spot's goil. Well, ya t'ink Ise gonna go quiet. You two are just a coupla goils. Mi's not the best fightah, you two dont gotta chance."

I raised an eyebrow, and started forward, "Wanna bet? I don't even need Mi to take you down. So, I'm just gonna beat ya till you tell me where Spot is."

"And they aren't completely alone." A voice said behind me, and I turned to see Jack and the entire Manhattan and what was left of Brooklyn in the doorway.

Villain cursed, and lunged forward at me. I dodged to the side and watched him fly past me down the stairs and straight into the crowd of newsies that had surged forward. "Tell us what we want to know!" Jack shouted at Villain.

"Ok, ok!" Villain cried out as the group of newsies converged on him, "Its a shoe factory in queens! It's da only one!"

"Ise know where it is, Jack!" Blink said excitedly as I came down the stairs.

"I'm coming." I said, and the authority there silenced the protesters.

We moved out of the wrecked lodging house and onto the streets, Blink in the lead, Jack and I following. "You think we got enough people to get him out?" I asked Jack as we walked so fast we were practically jogging.

"Enough ta cause a disturbance in da least." Jack replied, shooting me a smile.

I didn't return the smile, my worry for Spot was setting my stomach in knots. He was working his ass off because he thought I was in trouble. To think he's worrying like this. "How far, Blink?" I yelled above the chatter of newsies.

"Anuddah t'ree blocks!" He replied, and after five minutes we came upon the building in question.

We were too late, the newsies held hostage were leaving the building cheering, and when they saw us, they got even louder. When our two groups met, I stopped the first boy I saw, "Where's Spot?"

The boy shrugged, "'e was still inside last time. Hoid dey got 'is goil in dere."

I hadn't thought that maybe Spot had another girl, that maybe the thing with me was just a kiss. What if he did have another girl and he was in there risking his life for her? I felt my heart constrict at the mere notion of the outcome. If he came out with a girl, I'd leave right then. So long as I knew he survived, that would be enough. Then I could find someone to live comfortably with and live out my last days.

But my heart continued getting heavier and the pain squeezed it, so maybe it would just be better to end it. I had found my love, I had entered back into the cycle. It wasn't my fault he loved another.

"Ya goin' in aftah him, Lee?" Race asked, coming up beside me, "He thinks ya in dere, you might as well goin' and stop him from getting' killed!"

Hope filled me, "Yeah, I'm goin' in." I resisted the urge to think. Determination to find Spot filled me completely, and I shoved my way through the crowd. I didn't even apologize, just pushed through till I was at the doorway. On the threshold of the building.

I entered the building.

Something had caught on fire on the other side of the building to my left. I prayed Spot hadn't been down there, and turned to the right.

I started down a set of stairs, running as fast as I possibly could. I threw open every door I went by, and couldn't stop myself from screaming, "Spot!" as I opened each one.

As I got farther in the building, I began to panic. It didn't matter to me anymore if he loved another, all that mattered was that he lived. I couldn't imagine living in a world where he didn't exist. A world without those wonderful blue eyes that seemed to see straight down into my soul. My very heart.

"Spot?!" I called out, suddenly weary and overcome with hopelessness. "Spot." I didn't even have energy anymore to shout his name, and I found myself slowing down. I wanted to push myself, I wanted to find him, I wanted to be strong and brave. I wanted so much.

But, it seemed like at that very moment my four hundred years came falling down on me. Was life even worth living if you lost your soul mate? Your intended? The one person on the planet that fit you so completely that you couldn't even imagine anyone else? How could life be so cruel? How could chance and destiny be so sadistic as to do that to someone?

My head fell into my hands and I realized tears streamed down my face. I was over reacting, a voice whispered, the building was huge, he didn't have to be dead.

That little voice forced me up off the ground, and onward. It was weird, but it had sounded slightly like the Gypsy.

Lo and behold, it was the next room I stumbled on that contained my Spot. He was handcuffed to a pipe, swearing brazenly as he tried to break the chain of the handcuffs with a hammer.

"Need help?" I asked, unable to keep the smile from my face at the relief that he was alive. _Alive and well._

Spot turned to me, "Aurelie! Are ya ok? Did ya escape?" Concern filled his eyes as he scanned me for any injuries.

I smiled, going to the desk just out of his reach and hunting for the key I was sure was there. "I was never captured, Spot. They tricked you. I came to save you." I looked over shyly, smiling slightly. The happiness that he thought I was captured had to mean that I was his girl. I was the one he was fighting to save. This knowledge made me exuberant.

He heaved a sigh, "And hereh Ise t'ought I'd be da one savin' youse!" But, he too, was smiling.

Finding the key under some papers, I took it over and unlocked him.

Spot let the cuffs fall to the floor and pulled me into his arms, his lips meeting mine. I couldn't keep the sigh from escaping as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Spot." I murmured, as he pulled away.

"God, Aurelie, Ise been waitin' foah ya foah so long."

It was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me, and I smiled up at him.

"What da hell? Youse two are makin' out while da buildin' is boinin' down?!?" Race exclaimed, leaning in the doorway.

I blushed, pulling away, "Let's get goin'."

Spot kissed me lightly again, grabbed my hand, and pulled me behind him as he followed Race out the door and to the exit.

It was in that moment, while I was walking through the building with my best friend and the man I loved that I felt truly and absolutely _alive._

**A/N: woah! I know, I coulda continued, but I wanna prolong it a bit more. You understand don't you guys? I love this story. It was my third out of ordinary story. I have a soft spot for it! And I wanna save some things and see if I can make it a bit longer. I hope you all enjoyed, tell me if it sucked, please. I'm not so sure it was the best or anything. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J**


	16. Of The Painting and the Epilogue

**The Curse of Love**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Chapter 16**

**Of The Painting and the Epilogue**

**Summary: The year was 1504 and I was just a traveling artist, making my way in the world, trying to become famous. But, female painters weren't respected, even during the new age. The Renaissance. And my luck, not being good nor bad, led me to stumble on a grave disaster. **

**Note: Here's 16. Its the end. I've had the biggest writer's block on how to end this story, so I re-read what i wrote and inspiration struck. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

A cheer went up as Spot and I hurried out of the building. The half that had caught on fire was crumbling, and the fire spread, but we were safe. 

I never wanted this feeling to end. I knew now what was wrong with my time paused. 

Being mortal was beautiful simply because it could potentially be our last. It was why we sometimes took the time to stop and watch the sunset, or the ripples made by the rain in a puddle. But, being immortal and knowing you weren't going to die took away the thrill. It left you empty, you find yourself with the ability to do everything, only to find it meaningless. 

Spot kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we were swallowed up by the crowd of newsies. Jack and Spot shook hands, and Jack led the way to Mush and Blink who were holding Villian as hostage. 

I knew they'd talk about what to do with him, but this moment was just so beautiful. Here, alive. In love. The ability to grow old. No one would ever love growing older more then me, I was sure. 

Spot turned to glance at me, and his blue eyes caught mine. They were beautiful, and they stole my breath away. Such love and tenderness in them, it was hard to wrap one's mind around it. 

He leaned and and kissed me softly. The cheer from the crowd grew, and I sighed against his lips, "I've never loved anyone or anything more." I whispered to him. 

Spot pulled his head back and gazed into my green eyes. Awe filled his blue orbs, "Really?"

"Really." 

"Neither have Ise." He replied, and kissed me again.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Gypsy stepped into the art gallery as an attendant was hurrying forward to lock the doors. "Sorry, m'am. We're closed." 

The lady smiled, "One minute, please? I just want to see something." 

He grudgingly allowed her to step in and watched as she moved forward to an art piece that had been shipped from France only a few months before. It had had the attraction the man had hoped for. Half painted, never finished, mysterious to say the least. 

It had been bought for a large sum, considering it was so old. He had been told it dated back to the Renaissance, early 1500s. 

But, as the Gypsy took the last few steps forward, he noticed something strange...

The painting was suddenly flowing with colors. They bled across the canvas, coloring in the darkness of the sky, finishing the form of the hill the girl stood on. The moon seemed to shine with light. And lastly, it filled in the form of a man. He had one hand out, grasping the girls seeking hand, his other wrapped around her waist. 

The painting was complete. 

"It is complete. She is." The gypsy mumbled, then turned and walked out the door...

**Note: MWHAHAHAHAHA, tis the end, younglings. I'm sorry to say. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I do enjoy them! Thank you to all who have stayed with me!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J**


End file.
